La voz de la noche
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Ha perdido a su hermano en batalla, ahora estaba solo... ya no le queda nada. Eso es lo que él creia. Alguien en otro lado ha buscado a alguien a aquien amar y ese eres tu, Rei...[ AU *RINREI*] Dedicado a Katherine McBride y blueflowersfall
1. Chapter 1

Hola querido fandom, a peticion de unas personitas que me apoyaron para hacer esta historia que no me ha dejado de rondar en la cabeza le traigo un AU, para ser mas precisisos el Au splash Free! yeee! "celebra" en fin. Esta historia se la dedico a: blueflowersfall , Katherine McBride y una anonima qienes me apoyaron he inspiraron a escribir el au arabico, espero les guste chicas

ACLARACIONES: Free! y sus presonajes no me pertenecen.

ADEVERTENCIAS: Yaoi (chicoxchico, adevrtido estas) y posible lemmon en un futuro e.e

Pareja: RINREI (mi querida OTP)

Menciones leves: Harutori y Serarei. Sip puro crack -.-

En fin, los que disfruten de este tipo de tematica sean bienvenidos. ^^

A LEER!

* * *

 _" He buscado siempre a alguien que pueda amar…que pueda querer y que pueda complacer…"_

La mañana mas calurosa que pudo azotar su bella cuidad, pensó el rey de cabellos rojizos desde el balcón de su palacio. Okey, el calor no es un problema es mas una costumbre, su verdadero problema es que estaba aburrido, calor y aburrimiento eran la peor combinación. Pensaba en ir a su oasis personal o leer o incluso comer mas todo le llevaba a lo mismo: pereza.

—Que remedio…—Le dio un sorbo a la copa de agua que sostenía en su mano.

Bufo por…¿que será? ¿décima vez? si, tal vez. Se enderezo del barandal pero antes de dar la vuelta, el galopar de un caballo le llamo la atención y por la postura del jinete debía ser correspondencia de la guardia real. Alzo una ceja ante una idea que le ilumino la mente, no perdió tiempo en quitarse cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido y salió de su habitación.

EN EL DESPACHO DEL CAPITAN

—Adelante.—Dijo un hombre pelinaranja bien uniformado. Antes de siquiera alzar la vista ya tenia una par de ojos brillantes del mismo color dorado que los suyos.

—¡Nii-chan!.—El joven también de cabellos naranjas se alzo contra el cuerpo en la silla pero este logro esquivarlo con suficiente agilidad.

—Momotaro ¿cuantas veces debo decirtelo? No debemos de tratarnos tan fraternalmente cuando estamos en servicio. ¿Es que no entiendes? —Se froto el puente de su nariz al ver el desorden de papeles que hizo el menor.—Levanta—Ordeno.

—Si Sei san.—El mayor rodó los ojos, solo obedecía cuando se lo proponía. No entiende como hasta la fecha no se ha caído del caballo de envíos. Oh hablando del tema.

—¿Que me traes hoy?—Señalo el saco de lona que traía en la mano izquierda.

—Ah, si si…—Desabrocho el cordel de la pequeña bolsa en busca de lo mas relevante en leer.

 _A todo esto, estaban siendo escuchados por un curioso rey quien miraba desde un pasadizo secreto del palacio, es que si los escuchaba desde las puertas los otros guardias se enterarían y por lo general algunas noticias o cartas son clasificadas. Cabe decir que no hace esto por ser un morboso, oh no, es solo que de vez en cuando le llena de adrenalina escuchar lo prohibido o hasta lo trágico pues le entretenía. Si, sigue sin ser un morboso._

—Me temo que hay malas noticias…— _La voz del joven mensajero le hizo prestar mas atención a la charla._

—¿Que tan malas?—Preocupado tomo el sobre que le ofrecía su hermano menor.

—Mejor mire…—Para Momo le incomodaba un poco cuando se trataba de una catástrofe.

 _Escuchaba desde su lugar el rozar del papel al desenvolverlo que después le vino un suspiro muy pesado. Debian de ser muy malas, pensó._

—Otra lista de muertes en batalla…—Miro atentamente cada uno de los nombres.—Al parecer han bajado en este mes. Solo tenemos a tres familias a las cuales dar condolencias.—

—¿Quienes son las familias?—Preguntaba para ponerse en marcha en cuanto tenga que ir a dar las noticias. Le disgustaba ver los rostros destrozados de las familias.

—Emm… las familias: Arakawa, Fujishima y… oh no.—

—¿Que? ¿que pasa?—Tanto como Momo y el fisgón en la pared se alertaron por la expresión.

—Tambien Ryugazaki…—Negó levemente la cabeza.

 _"Ryugazaki…Ryugazaki Ryu- ¡Ah ya!" exclamo mentalmente Rin desde su lugar, recuerda vagamente haberlo conocido cuando calificaba a los nuevo reclutas. Llevaba un buen récord en cuanto a tiempo en pie y demostró ser de gran utilidad._

—¿Que ocurre con eso?—Su burbuja de pensamiento se rompió al darse cuenta de que la conversación aun seguía. Volvió a agudizar el oído.

—Aparte de que fue un gran líder de escuadrón e impecable destreza en lucha.—Se levanto de su asiento hacia unos estantes con pergaminos y al encontrarlo se dispuso a leer la información del soldado caído, lugar de nacimiento y…— también es hijo mayor y huérfano.—…Familia.

—¿Y cual es el problema?— _"si, ¿cual es el problema?" pensó la tercera persona con fastidio y a la vez irónica, un problema menos…"espera… ¿dijo hermano mayor?"_

—Estaba a cargo de su hermano menor desde la muerte de sus padres…—Ahora buscaba otra cosa en un gabinete sin darle la mirada al peli naranja.

¿Hermano menor? ¿por que no se entero? bueno no era su problema después de todo. Tamborileó con sus dedos sutilmente sobre la madera.

—Oh eso es terrible…—Respondió Momo.—¿Y ahora que haremos?—Él no quería ser el portador de malas noticias y mas a una persona que dependía de un hermano como su única compañía.

—Lo mejor será decírselo lo mas pronto posible.—Se giro para dejar ver que sostenía uno de los chalecos especiales como reconocimiento junto con una pluma gris. Al ver la cara de su hermano suspiro, se acerco hasta él y puso su mano en el hombro de este.—Lo haremos los dos, ¿te parece?—Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza algo desanimado. El mayor se acomodo su uniforme tomando alguna cosas extras que podría necesitar en el camino.

El rey se retiro del escondite para volver a sus aposentos apresurado. Si alguien lo viese dirían que su sonrisa afilada era aterradora.

—Con que un hermano… ¿he?—Dijo para si mismo. Sonaba entusiasmado, pues al fin encontró algo para quitar su aburrimiento ademas de sentir cierta curiosidad con respecto a tal caso tan trágico.

Se dispuso a buscar ropas simples para lucir como un ciudadano normal. Al tener el vestuario completo volvió a pasar una mano por la pared revelando una puerta secreta hacia unas escaleras. Desaprecio en las sombras de su palacio hacia el exterior.

¡Oh! no presente formalmente. El rey o mejor dicho, Sultán Rin Matsuoka primogénito y hermano mayor, se le fue heredado el trono a los dieciocho años sin contraer nupcias, eso por decisión propia. Ahora tenia diecinueve y ha manejado su reino, el reino Samezuka con puño de hierro contra la injusticia y sabiduría para el bien de su gente, él se centraba mas en las guerras que en los problemas de su pueblo, era mas divertido. Las leyendas que se cuentan de él son varias, "te corta la cabeza si te atreves a verle mal o siquiera tocar a su hermana", "es cruel, despiadado y codicioso". Al principio le dolían esos rumores, en muchas ocasiones trato de demostrar lo contrario, se gano el cariño de pocos y miedo por muchos que decidió mejor dejar las cosas así. Ahora lo entendía, era mejor ser temido.

Se encontraba siguiendo a su capitán de la armada y mensajero en las direcciones para decirles a las familias la perdida de un miembro suyo. Así pasaron toda la tarde tratando de consolarlas. Presentía que así podría contribuir y convivir con su pueblo para conocerlo mejor. Se ocultaba bien con su capa desde las sombras y entre la multitud. Llego el momento de ir con el hermano huérfano. El capitán y mensajero Mikoshiba se encontraba en frente de la ultima puerta que, el sultán supone debe ser la casa Ryugazaki. Se preguntaba que aspecto tendría aquel chico.

—¿Quien llama?—Preguntaron desde la puerta al ser abierta, los hermanos tragaron seco.—¿En que puedo ayudarlos?—

Al abrir la puerta dejando ver a tan maravillosa criatura, un muchacho de apariencia jovial, calculando mas de quince años tal vez. Facciones definidas, cortos cabellos azules, ojos violetas cubiertos por unos rudimentarios anteojos y una tez algo acanelada. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una ropas un tanto comunes y opacas que en su mejor momento debieron ser de deslumbrantes colores. Asombrado con tanta belleza en un ser humano, ¿era él? o ese chico brillaba a sus ojos.

—Me presento…—Rompió el hielo el mayor Mikoshiba.—Soy Seijuuro Mikoshiba, capitán de la guardia real.—Dio una leve reverencia hacia su persona.

—Yo soy Momotaro Mikoshiba, mensajero.—Su turno en presentarse.

—¿A que debo la visita?— Dijo el chico de cabellos azulados cordialmente al ver la importancia de las personas que estaban en su puerta. Pues se trata del capitán de su hermano y seguro un compañero.

—Vera joven Ryugazaki, me temo que ha ocurrido una tragedia.—Soltó finalmente al sacar la ofrenda de conmemoración. Algo le daba muy mala espina.—Es acerca de su hermano…—Su corazón le latía al ver la expresión tan seria y oscura en el rostros del capitán.

—Entiendo…—Sin verlos a ellos, si no a aquel chaleco y pluma los cuales acepto en tomar.

—Su hermano fue un gran aliado y un excelente soldado que se sacrifico por defendernos. Le aseguro que su muerte no será en vano y será recordado con honores.—Trato de aun que sea causar algo en el rostro del menor Ryugazaki sin éxito alguno.

—Entiendo…—Repitió en automático.—Gracias por sus condolencias y… —Su voz se estaba apunto de quebrar en cualquier momento, se mordía los labios para evitarlo.—Perdone las molestias de hacerle venir hasta aquí.—Trato de esbozar un sonrisa que transmitiese confianza, a simple vista mas bien era una muy forzada.

—No, ninguna molestia—Agito sus manos en negación.— Por nuestra parte es todo. Una vez mas lamento lo de su hermano, me retiro.—Ambos dieron una inclinación y dieron las espaldas al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta. Estaban sorprendidos al ver con que actitud se tomo las cosas, no grito ni nada, se lo tomo…a la ligera.

Al ver sus subordinados irse sin mas, se quedo perplejo. Lo trataron con mas cuidado que a los demás y ver en la forma de tomar la noticia, no se ve todos los días. Llevado por su curiosidad, se movió sin ser visto hasta llegar a una ventana que no era percatada, serciorandose que no hubiera ninguna persona cerca. La tarde caia lentamente junto con la oscuridad del lugar, eso era una ventaja a su favor. La ventana estaba a la altura de su nariz, era suficiente para observar, era una habitación sencilla con una cama y un mueble de noche con una vela encima. Vio movimiento que le hizo estar alerta.

Ahora en sus manos sostenía un chaleco que simulando ser el de su hermano, era una ofensa para su persona. Pero no se iba a desquitar con esos mensajeros, no tenían la culpa. Parado ahí en medio de su habitación, con un sabor amargo en la boca. No, no debía llorar, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, y si lloro cuando pequeño cuando supo las consecuencias que traería ser un soldado. Se dio ese privilegio por tan solo ser un niño, ya era mayor y ahora el único hombre de la casa.

—No te preocupes hermano…—Apreso aun mas esa prenda contra su pecho.—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para sobrevivir, ya lo veras.—Era demasiado para él, se aproximo a su cama dejandose caer junto con lo que apretaba en sus brazos.— Mañana será un nuevo día…—Trataba de dormir, cerrar sus ojos…para siempre.

Las ganas y el dolor en su garganta ya no soportaba, dejo que las lagrimas silenciosas salieran de sus párpados, unto su rostro aun mas en la almohada, se preguntaba como podría hacerlo, ¿como podría vivir ahora? Y como cereza sobre el pastel ha perdido al único familiar que tenia, nada podía ser peor. Ahora estaba solo. Después de la oleada de sentimientos y el dolor de su corazón lo dejo agotado tanto física como emocionalmente que cayo dormido. Teniendo la esperanza de que mañana seria otro día.

¿Como podía existir un alma así? se preguntaba el de ojos rojos al ver el sufrimiento en su rostro. Dormía plácidamente, con el ceño algo fruncido y marcas de lagrimas saldas en las mejillas. Se preguntaba por que el corazón se le oprimió al ver como ese chico trataba de controlarse para no llorar y al final no pudo. Era como si sus lagrimas le quemaran en su interior, sentía la enorme necesidad de estar ahí a su lado, para consolarlo y decirle que no estaba solo.

—No volverás a llorar…—Se encontraba sentado en su cama con la única luz de su chimenea con poca leña.—…Rei…—Volvía a leer una y otra vez que papel que robo de los expedientes de los soldados en donde venia el nombre del soldado caído y su único hermano: Rei.

Era un lindo nombre y él era lindo, -otra cosa que hay que saber es el sultan tiene otro tipo de preferencisas- pensaba que por esos barrios no habría nada digno de su interés o siquiera en ser visto hasta verlo a ese peli azul. Quien diría que llegaría el día en que mostraría interés por alguien que fuera simplemente para sexo o tener un buen rato. Rei, era…un caso especial.

—¡NII CHAN!—Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos por el portazo, logro esconder el pedazo de papel detrás de una almohada, aun espantado.

—¡Que diablos Gou!—Se levanto para ver a su hermana entre preocupada y molesta.—¿Otra vez Mikoshiba te molesto?—

—No es eso!—Le exclamo sonrojada.—¿Donde estabas esta tarde? ¡me tenias preocupada!—Y como no estarlo si casi volteo medio palacio para encontrarlo.

—Solo fui a dar una vuelta.—Respondió desinteresado.

—¡¿Solo?!, que hubiera pasado si—Sus nervios estaban flotando por su cabeza cuando…

—No paso nada Gou, estaba disfrazado—La interrumpió— Ademas estaba aburrido y quería salir a tomar aire. Con eso que siempre me molestas de que jamas salgo.— La chica hizo un puchero, pues era verdad, constantemente le decía que debía salir a tomar el sol o algo. Suspiro resignada

—Bien, pero avisa antes.—Reclamo apuntando.—Deja una nota o algo.—Recomendó al dirigir sus paso al la puerta.

—Si, si, perdón. Ahora sal que quiero dormir.—Le dio la espalda par irse a su enorme cama.

—Ya ya, esta bien. Pero eso si onii-chan …-Le amenazo antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo por fin solo.

A veces su hermana era un dolor de cabeza, pero no la culpaba, ese era el trabajo de las hermanas menores y era preocuparse por sus hermanos y viceversa. Pero no era momento para ponerse sentimental, su mente trabajaba en un plan, y uno muy ingenioso para volverse a encontrar con ese chico de ojos violáceos.

Mañana seria otro dia.

 _"He buscado siempre a alguien que pueda amar…te he buscado a ti…"_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, disculpen cualquier falta de ortografia o redaccion, tratare de resolverlo luego. Por favor dejenme sus reviews con sus opiniones, deseos de amor o de muerte todo es valido ^^ Tratare de actualizar pronto. _  
_

Y mis datos curiosos:

Sabias que...en este fanfic rei sera el de abajo? ewe. Bueno ya!

Te ha hablado Maro Draxon y te deseo...buenas noches...(okno)

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola! estoy de vuelta, alguien por ahi? bueno si es asi, les dejo el segundo cap ^^ Le agradesco a: soumako por su coment y sin mas a leer nos leemos a bajo.

A LEER!

* * *

 _"Si tuvieses un momento… ¿pensarías en mi?"_

Lentamente abrió sus ojos amatistas, parpadeando unas veces para estabilizarce. Se quedo Así por un momento mas, con un fuerte sabor amargo en la boca, ligero dolor de cabeza y la piel de sus parpados tibia. Algo blando entre sus brazos que palpo. Entonces lo recordó, hubiera deseado que fuese un sueño no, una pesadilla y así seguir su vida cotidiana mostrando una buena cara.

Deseaba quedarse así por el resto del día, pero aunque no tuviese ánimos de nada había que ganarse el pan. Se enderezo cabizbajo levantándose hacia una mesa donde había una jarra y un Platón llenos de agua. Formando un cuenco con sus manos tomo una cantidad apropiada, llevársela a la cara para limpiarse y de paso, despertarlo. Se llevo una mano a su frente frotando con sus dedos hasta llegar a sus cabellos azules, suspiro de cansancio.

El golpear de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad. Asegurandose de no tener rastro de pesar en su rostro, acomodo su ropa para recibir su "inesperada visita".

—¿Diga?— No esperaba que su voz sonara tan ronca, rezo por que no se dicen cuenta.

—¡Rei kun!—Al abrir la puerta una mujer de cabellos negros se abalanzo sobre él.

—Buenos días, Kimura san.—Correspondió a su abrazo con amabilidad.

—He venido a verte y saber como estas.—Deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo, en la cara de la chica había preocupación y angustia.—Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano…—

—Lo se, yo también…— Arrastro las palabras dando a entender que no quería hablar mas del tema.

—Si necesitas algo, alquier cosa, no dudes en pedirnoslo, ¿okey?—Le ofreció con tono cariñoso y confiable.

—Claro, muchas gracias Kimura san…—

Se despidió correctamente de su vecina, era parte de las ruecas para telas y debía volver a su trabajo.

Ahora era él quien debía ponerse a trabajar, las telas no se venderían solas. Se asocio con las practicantes y expertas en lo textil, gracias a que en algunas ocasiones miraba como cocían decidió dedicarse a ser sastre -no era del todo oficial, por así decirlo- formando parte así de un negocio estable y de prestigio, de calidad y buen servicio.

EN EL PALACIO.

—¿Una fiesta?—Cuestiono Gou, haciendo que bufara.

—Fiesta no, un convivió, sin mucho disturbio.—Explico mas pausadamente, pues también fue su culpa por explicar un plan así de improvisto y velocidad.

—¡Ah ya!…—suspiro en comprensión, le dedico una mirada cómplice a su hermano.—¿Y eso, por que tan interesado en las fiesta, hermano?.—Curioseo la chica de cabellos rojos, a lo cual su hermano trago saliva disimuladamente.

—Solo estoy aburrido…—Deshizo sus brazos cruzado para dirigirse a su habitación, se detuvo.—Te lo encargo, Gou…—Siguió su camino por el oscuro pasillo, ignorando el berrinche que estaba haciendo la menor.

—¡Que es Kou! y ¡Si, déjamelo a mi!.—Con ideas rondándole la cabeza para los preparativos y olvidando la molestia de su nombre, se puso manos a la obra.

Ya en su habitación, con cortinas cerradas dejándolo en una semi-penumbra, tomo una capa apropiada para camuflarse, usándola sobre su acostumbraba ropa por si acaso. Uno de los puntos de su plan se estaba llevando a cabo y otro se desarrollara en el proceso. Dejara que todo fluya como debe, no había de que preocuparse, sonrío para si mismo. Ahora vería como estaba su chico de pelo azul.

MIENTRAS TANTO

—Gracias por su compra.—Tendió el envoltorio hacia al cliente con una sonrisa cordial.

—Gracias, hasta pronto.—Esta salió del establecimiento por una puerta que era cubierta por una cortina traslúcida.

Soltó el oxigeno retenido, quitándose algo de sudor de su frente, cuatro ventas en la mañana y una en apartado dejan con estrés a cualquiera y eso que el sol no esta en lo mas alto aun.

—Rei kun—Una voz amable le llama desde la entrada frontal.

—¿Que sucede Kimura san?—Vio a la chica a comandando algunos velos para que el sol no molestara.

—¿Me ayudas con esto, por favor?—Señalo el clavo que sostenía la esquina de la tela.

—¡Claro! permiteme.—

Vaya que no fue tan largo el camino para encontrarlo, pues ahí estaba en una tienda clandestina o algo por el estilo ayudando a una chica de cabello negro para poner una cortina. Lo observaba con habilidad para acomodarlo de forma complicada. Ladeo su cabeza curioso.

—Ya esta—Canto victorioso bajando del banquillo.

—¡Quedo perfecto!—Le felicito animada.—Gracias Rei.—

—No hay de que.—

Esa sonrisa…en definitiva se ha enganchado a esa sonrisa, no le importaría verla día y noche, ni siquiera hay algo legible para describir lo que siente en ese momento al verle sonreír. Recapacito, Rei era fuerte, mira que ayer se estaba esforzando por no llorar y ahora sonreía como si nada. Otro punto a su favor.

—Rei, quede con mis hermanas en ir al bazar. ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?—Le propuso la joven, que por alguna razón para Rin no le gusto como se dirigía a él, a Rei.  
—Te agradezco la invitación, pero alguien debe quedarse en la tienda.—Con una mueca apenado negó el día libre ofrecido, haciendo que la adolescente arrugara el entrecejo.

—Pero puedo pedirle a alguien mas que la cuide.—Trato de convencerlo.

—Aun así, no me gusta salir, sabe que no se me da.—En vano fue su persuasión, se alzo de hombros y volteo a ver que sus hermanas le estaban esperando en una carreta.

—Esta bien. Me están esperando así que…—

—Anda ve, tu diviértete.—Le guiño el ojo en complicidad. Con una afirmatoria la vio correr a donde sus compañeras escuchando en la lejanía "te debo una", negó con la cabeza ante las actitudes tan infantiles.

¿Que hay que hacer? se debatió al ver detenidamente el interior del lugar. "Ah si, los enmendados" sin perder tiempo, se expondría a trabajar en aquello. Fue directo hacia los estantes, siendo seguido por un par de ojos rojos.

"Así que es un sastre, interesante" apunto mentalmente, eso podría serle útil en sus planes en un futuro, una melodía le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

 _Al partir y muy pronto has de partir._  
 _Cuanta distancias es desde aquí_  
 _si tuvieras un momento…piensa un poco en mi…_

Que sorpresa se encontró al ver que esa melodía era tarareada por la voz dentro del local, siendo preciso de un sastre que tomaba delicadamente una seda entre sus manos, perforandola con la aguja e hilo y tratándola con cuidado. Era una visión tan espléndida y relajante, daba gracias los dioses que tenia un buen escondite y vestimenta para no ser percibido y disfrutar de un espectáculo solo para sus ojos y oídos.

— _…siempre feliz promete tu amo-_

De repente paro en seco, dejándolo colgando de su entonación, frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción. ¿Por que se detuvo?

— _Amor_ …—Dijo en un susurro al mirar el rojo brillante de la prenda en sus manos. Cuando escucha amor viene el rojo a su mente, sonrío ante un recuerdo.

Algo en su capo de visión hizo movimiento a sus espaldas, debe ser un cliente.—¿Puedo ayudar…lo…?—Al voltear a la entrada la encontró desierta, torció los labios dudoso. Creyó haber visto a alguien.

—Eso estuvo cerca…—Le latía corazón frenético, aun no debían encontrarse según él.

Se escabulle entre las personas y la sombras hacia su palacio. Supone que el rumor se debió haber corrido como es debido y también ÉL debió de enterase.

—¡Rin chan!—Justo a tiempo.

—Hola Nagisa—Saludo al imperativo rubio que se acercaba hacia su persona.

—¿En verdad darás una fiesta?—Pregunto con un brillo muy singular en sus ojos. El pelirrojo asintió.—Es muy raro viniendo de ti, Rin chan.—Alego divertido jugando con algo en mano, Rin chasqueo la lengua, pero…

—¿Esa será la mascada que usaras para la fiesta?— Apunto a la mano del de ojos rosas.

—¡Si! la acabo de encontrar, ¿no es linda?—Era útil.

—Si, si lo es, así que…¡¿Oh pero que es eso?!—Grito de repente apuntando con su brazo hacia atrás de Nagisa, quien curiosos y emocionado volteo.

—¿Que es que?— Aun con mascada en mano fue tomado por otra con ciertas intenciones.

—¡Eso de ahí!—Siguio apuntando a la nada, tomo esa fina tela entre sus manos tratando de…

—Yo no veo nada…—Volvió a girar su cabeza encontrandose con su amigo de dientes afilados con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Ah te lo perdiste.—Expreso con lastima.—Sin bromear Nagisa, pero ya viste…—Su dedo apunto a lo que colgaba de su mano.

—Y ahora que- ¡¿EHHH?!.—Extendió la tela que se suponía que usaría esa noche y ahora estaba con un hueco enorme.—¡¿Que ha pasado?!—Estaba al borde de las lagrimas desesperadas.

—No te preocupes, conozco un buen lugar donde lo pueden arreglar.—Miro desinteresado los brazaletes en su brazo, captando la total atención del bailarín.

—¿De verdad? ¿donde?—Insistió. Pico el anzuelo.

—Esta unas calles abajo por esta misma dirección.—Hacia gesto con su brazo trazando una ruta imaginaria en aire.—Ahí lo vas a encontrar.—

—¡Ya vuelvo entonces!.—Corrió a media palabra del mayor. Lo vio correr a toda prisa por la entrada.

Bien, un menos, faltan otros mas. Ahora que lo pensaba el también tendría que ir a arreglarse para fiesta de mañana en la noche.

—Según dijo Rin chan debe de estar por…—Analizo cada uno de los puesto en su vista. Hasta dar con una señal en una entrada decorada.—¡Aquí!.—Canto Eureka adentrandose por entre las cortinas.

—¡Wow!.—Admiro todas y cada una de esas coloridas y vistosas prendas, y ropas con estampados finos. Era como el cielo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Una voz le interrumpió de su recorrido volteando al instante.

—Em, si quisiera un compostura para esto.—Mostro el desperfecto al chico de lentes.

—…mmm…—Analizo la textura y el agujero de aquella tela.—No te preocupes, tiene remedio.—Concluyo al ver la cara de angustia de su cliente iluminarse otra vez.

—¡Que bueno!.—

—Si eres paciente puedo arreglarte en menos de media hora.—Se giro hacia unos gabinetes en busca de sus instrumentos.  
—¿Harías eso por mi?—Al ver al chico de cabellos azules asentir con una mirada tranquila, no pudo contener su gratitud.

Así paso la tarde al ver aquel chico haciendo su trabajo con tal maestría. Para este sastre no era nada del otro mundo, solo era remplazar algunos hilos y unirlos, algo complicado pero nada que unos cuantos años de practica puedan hacer. Rubio admiraba su trabajo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del mesón, escuchando como tarareaba una canción.

—Eres muy bueno en esto.—Reconoció con una sonrisa que no fue vista por el contrario.

—Gracias.—La respuesta tan seca no convenció al de menor estatura, bufo derrotado.—Esta es una mascada de buena calidad.—

—Si lo es, me la regalo una de mis hermanas. Siempre la uso en mis shows.—Así empezó contando casi toda su vida a un desconocido.

—Así que eres un danzante…—Ya casi estaba por terminar, aun escuchando el relato.

—Danzante del palacio, doy funciones para ocasiones especiales. ¡Oh!.—Exclamo.—A todo esto, soy Nagisa…—Se presento con orgullo.—¿Y tu eres?—Por fin el sastre le mira directo, encontrandose con unos ojos amatistas.

—Ryugazaki.—

—Oh vamos, me siento raro llamándote por tu apellido.—Dijo con una ceja alzada.—Tu nombre.—Demando en juego. Al peliazul soltó un suspiro por cuarta vez.

—Rei.—Engancho la aguja para dejarla segura para el próximo movimiento.

—Cuéntame algo de ti Rei. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?—

Se quedo mudo, y la sala se lleno de un silencio incomodo, Nagisa cayo en la cuenta.

—Lo siento.—Se disculpo avergonzado, de haber dicho algo malo.

—No no, bueno…si tengo…bueno…tenia…—El bailarín pudo ver la tristeza desolada opacandole su vista. Se sintió aun mas culpable.

—Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir así…—Volvieron al silencio por unos instantes.—Lo lamento mucho…—

—Esta bien.—Tomo unas tijeras que a su lado estaba, para cortar uno de los extremos.—Listo ya quedo.—Se lo paso hacia su cliente quien no dudo en tomarlo de vuelta.

—¡Ha quedado como nuevo! ¡Gracias me has salvado la vida!.—Dramatizo al tomarle la mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No es para tanto, solo hice mi trabajo.—Se rasco la nuca, es que se declarase el mejor en lo que hacia, pero el ego es mas grande que uno.

—Y como muestra de gratitud y pago…—Mas por que se le olvidaron sus monedas.—Te invito conmigo a la fiesta que es mañana en la noche.—Aducción con ánimos tomando por sorpresa a Rei.

—Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo aunque…—Se apresuro nervioso.  
—No digas tonterías. Tienes que ir si o si.—A pesar de las protesta y negaciones que le daba su ahora "amigo" Rei el rubio era tan terco que se fue por la puerta diciendo.—¡Te espero mañana en la entrada del templo!.—Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Las fiestas no son para él en lo absoluto, por que estar en un lugar en cual no se encontraría ni a si mismo. O tal vez era una señal enviada para que salga de su caparazón y de que tal vez se cotice un poco. Un señal probablemente enviada por su hermano…¿será?

—Será que…—Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que cierta fémina entraba entrando.

—¿Que será que, Rei?—Lo sobresalto el sonido de los costales al caer dandose la vuelta para encararla.

—No es nada…yo…—Sabia que no podía mentirle a su supervisora y compañera de trabajo, así que decidió soltar la sopa.—…tuve una invitación a una fiesta y no se si…—

—Ve—No le dejo terminar llegando a esa precipitada conclusion.

—No puedo, no creo estar listo para salir ya.—Alzo un poco la voz alterado.

—Rei, has trabajado duro casi toda tu vida, date un descanso.—Sin querer le había dado en un punto muy sensible de su cabeza, y eso lo vio en como bajaba la cabeza de cabellos azules.—Lo siento.—

—Creo que tienes razón.—Ahora la sorprendida era ella.

—No quisiera obligarte, ¿estas seguro?—Mira la determinación que había en sus ojos violáceos. Sin necesidad de respuesta prosiguió.—En ese caso, vendrás conmigo.—Lo tomo de improvisto de brazo, jalando por la fuerza.

—¿A-Adonde me llevas?—Trataba se guiarle el paso, era como si trotara, agarro sus lentes en el aire.

—A ver que te encontramos para la gala.—No pregunto o dijo mas, pues sabia que toda alegación hacia ella seria en vano. Simplemente se dejo hacer y decir.

ENTONCES

—Hoy conocí a alguien.—Interrumpo el rubio mirando con asombro su velo sin mas agujeros.

—¿Ah si?—Le respondió su "amigo" y jefe.

—Se llama Rei y es un magnifico sastre. Ahora ya se por que me llevaste ahí.—Mostró su magnifica reparación con brillos por todos lados.—Así que lo invite a la fiesta de la noche…uh…no te molesta ¿verdad?—

—No, para nada.—Dijo haciendose el desinteresado.

—Oh Rin chan, gracias, estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con él…—Así comenzó su larga conversación llendo de una cosa a la otra sin importancia para el sultán. Este mas bien estaba en sus sueños.

Estaba contento y ansioso. Todo salió bien, tal como esperaba, ahora solo queda esperar.

* * *

Quien sepa cual es la cancion y de que peli le doy reconocimiento, mis respetos y un dulce(?

Espero le hayas gustado, por favor dejenme sus lindos reviews ^^

Dato: se corren rumores de que rei en realidad si tiene un hermano. Solo que se sabe como es T.T

En fin...

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis bellas y encantadoras musas, gracias por sus review en el anterior cap aqui esta el siguiente, espero le sguste y me deigan que les parece.

ACLARACIONES: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Pareja: Rinrei

A LEER!

* * *

El día ha comenzado y todo estaba listo. Las horas avanzaban lentas para una persona y para otra …no quería que el tiempo siguiera el curso.

Por alguna razón desde su despertar se sentía nervioso y asustado. Analizando un poco, si hay mucha razón para espantarse, estar en un lugar en donde habrá extraños de alta clase, personas engreídas y superficiales como el mismo sultán. No se sentiría cómodo en ese ambiente y por algo se lo advertía la vocecita de la sabiduria en su cabeza.

—¿Rei, me estas escuchando?—La voz femenina lo saco de su trance.

—¿Eh?—Y así se delato. La mujer, al ver sus expresiones sabia en que pensaba.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Mira, aquí esta la pieza que faltaba, ira perfecto con tu traje.—Desenvolvió el trapo que en su interior deslumbro un hermoso broche con una gema preciosa color magenta incrustada en base de metal asemejando alas, era hermosa.

—Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarla…—Respondió modestamente ante el regalo.

—No digas tonterías, se vera muy bien en ti, ademas combina. Anda tomalo.—

A pesar de muchas negaciones sabia que no llegaría a nada así que termino aceptándola con la condición de que tendría que lucirlo en la noche.

Era un truco muy sucio, ahora estaba mas que obligado a ir. Miro con una mueca el conjunto bien estructurado sobre su cama y al lado el regalo antes mencionado, y vuelve a pensar…

¡Ya basta! era hora de salir y enfrentar el mundo. Ademas ¿como podría odiar una fiesta si nunca ha estado en una? palabras sabias de su hermano. Irónico, era como si él estuviese adentro de su cabeza sermoneando con las misma palabras que usaba cuando no quería probar algo nuevo.

"¿Como sabes que no te gusta si ni siquiera lo has probado?"

Bueno, que mas daba, solo iría unos minutos y ya, si nada interesante pasaba era definitivo que no se quedaría hasta medianoche.

 **EN LOS PREPARATIVOS.**

—La, lala la…—Cantaba alegre el bailarín de cabellos dorado al acomodarse sus velos, comenzó a danzar alzandolos en el aire divirtiendose al ver como flotaban.—Chama chama~…—

—Te ves bien Nagisa Kun—Lo sorprendió cierta chica de cabellos borgoña.

—Gracias, Gou chan.—Añadió un coqueto guiño de ojo, el cual no fue bien recibido.

—¡Que es Kou! Agh.—Refunfuñando se retiro recapitulando cada paso y cada detalle. Nagisa se alzo de hombros al volver a estar solo.

Mientras en la habitación mas grande, de porte imponente y elegante. Sus ojos admiraban el vestuario usaría en la gala… ropa que nadie vería. Anteriormente vino su hermana a curiosear que se pondría y le mostró lo que tenia puesta siendo aprobado al instante, y de paso unas adulaciones fraternales. Al ver la puesta de sol le daba a entender que ya faltaba poco la hora, casi nada.

Todo lucia perfecto, cada cosa en su lugar. Arreglo y decoración bien puesta-ademas de una limpieza necesaria y bien dada- comida de la mas alta calidad de los mejores cocineros, el mejor vino del gabinete y los mejores entretenimientos. Fiesta catalogada como digna de los mejores sultanes.

—Oh, los invitados se ven desde aquí…—Dijo con desinterés al ver una fila de gente que comenzaba a formarse en su entrada.

Abriendo las puertas, dejando entrar a los individuos que en grupos entraban y así seguirían entrando y saliendo hasta acabar la fiesta.

 **UNA HORA DESPUES.**

Se mordio su labio inferior en intento de parar el sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Y como no estar así, si se encontraba en medio del camino de los invitados, los cuales le pasaban un lado como si no existiera. No estaba a mas de cinco pasos de la entrada y sentía como el piso se movía, ahí estaba la puerta siendo resguardada por dos guardias de porte serio, dejando pasar a los invitados con las ropas mas extravagantes.

Bueno, nadie le dirá que al menos no lo intento. Se giro en sus talones y avanzo lentamente, al fin y al cabo nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Rei chan ahi estas!.—

Demasiado pronto.

—Ah, hola….—Peor aun, no se acordaba del nombre de quien lo invito. Mas humillación.

—Nagisa.—Le recordó divertido. Parece que se dio cuenta.

—Nagisa.—Repitió automáticamente el peliazul y esta por de mas decir que avergonzado. Para el bailarín eso era de poca importancia ahora, se entretenía viéndole de pies a cabeza.

—Rei chan te ves muy bien.—Elogio entusiasmado el atuendo de su amigo.

—Graci-¿Rei chan?…—Cuestiono por lo bajo eludiendo la mirada color rosa, siendo tomado del brazo por este.

—Ven ya va a comenzar mi acto…—Se dejo arrastrar hacia donde los guardias.—El viene conmigo.—Le dejaron pasar como si del mismísimo príncipe se tratara.

"Una camisa blanca de seda con corte ancho en las manga hasta el codo, encima un chaleco de color azul oscuro con detalles y bordes dorados, y un pantalón negro con corte Arabe. Un lindo broche en su lado izquierdo del pecho era lo que mas destacaba. Simple y no tan elegante, pero quien lo iba a notar, era acorde a su forma de ser", pensó Nagisa.

Al iniciar su mini-recorrido mirada por todas partes maravillado con cada detalle de infraestructura que se cruzaba delante suyo, todo el pasillo pero nada como el salón al que llego. Espacioso, muy bien decorado con ambiente tan extraño e indescifrable, otro mundo por así decirlo.

Al menso ahí esta una cara-tan-no-conocida para sentirse protegido. Una sensación algo estremecedora de estar bajo una mirada era lo que le preocupaba.

—Goza de lo quieras ¡mira!.—Apunto a una mesa en donde ambos fueron enseguida.—Hay fruta recién preparada.—

A pesar de que en verdad la comida lucia estupenda, se le revolvió el estomago.

—Luce bien pero por ahora no tengo hambre.—Agradeció como su cortesía le mandaba.

—Bueno de igual forma, tengo que estar fresco. Por que dentro de poco haré mi acto, estoy seguro que te gustara…—Trataba de seguirle el hilo de la conversación pero era demasiado rápido como para captar una cosa y otra, en tandeo mover su cabeza escuchando pacientemente, miro a su alrededor con un poco mas de detenimiento.—Ademas quiero presentarte a…—De pronto se vio interrumpido por unos chillido de mujeres cercanos que intentaron ser discretos.

El alboroto se debía a los reconocidos soldados elite que atravesaban el portal de entrada, suspiros y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, entre tantos que comenzaban a aparecer, lo vio…

—Ese chico de ahí.—Dijo una

—¿El de gafas?—Le pregunto otra

—¡Si, se ve que esta bueno!.—Se mordio el labio inferior con descaro.

—Ya lo creo.—

—¿Quien es?-

—¿Tendrá novia?—

—¿Estará comprometido?—

—Moo~.—Era turno del rubio en comentar.—Me pregunto quie—

—Sera.—Abrió los ojos impresionados a su "callado" acompañante de ojos lilas.

—¿Quien?—Volvió a preguntar

—Es Sera…—Pudo apreciar un cierto brillo en los ojos violetas cuando empezó a decirle en susurro.—Cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos a vivir aquí su familia y él nos acogieron en su hogar. Recuerdo que solía jugar con nosotros, pero mas conmigo que con mi hermano mayor…—Sonrío de lado enternecido ante el recuerdo y sin apartar la vista del soldado.—…se podría decir que nos queríamos mucho cuando éramos niños…—Entonces lo resolvió.

—¿Él te gustaba?—Guiado por su curiosidad y picardía le planteo esa pregunta sobresaltando a Rei.

—No-no yo solo lo…lo… admiraba…—Se tardo mucho en encartar palabras correctas, ademas de que delante del oji-rosa mostró sentimientos por el muchacho soldado que a nadie le diría, sonrío ante tan encantador sonrojo.

—No tiene por que negarlo Rei-chan, es mas…—Ambos voltearon hacia el punto en donde cierto chico de mismas gafa estaba.—…como no gustarte si él es guapísimo…—Ahora él era el sonrojado.—¡Oh, aquí viene!.—Advirtió, para que ambos se despabilaran y actuasen naturalmente.

El corazón le latía rápido, ahí estaba su amigo e ídolo de la infancia, cuanto ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Se acordara de él? ¿le reconocerá?, maldecía su sonrojo inoportuno.

—¡Sera san! ¿como se encuentra hoy?—

—¿Podría acompañarme esta noche?—

—¿Le gustaría una copa de vino?—Esas palabras tan indecorosas llenas de "esas" intenciones se podían escuchar en todo el salón, dejándole una sensación desagradable en el estomago.

—Disculpen señorita…—Y por fin escucho su voz, tanto ha cambiado.—Tengo que atender algunos asuntos con mi capitán, pero les prometo que las acompañare mas tarde. Permiso.—

—¡Si, lo esperamos!.—Dijeron todas al unísono.

No sabia que le podía doler mas, el hecho de que se llevara tan ameno con esas mujeres o que haya pasado justamente a su lado y ni siquiera le volteo a mirar.

—No me ha volteado a ver…—Dijo en voz baja, decepcionado. Repetidamente intervino el rubio para consolarle.

—Es por que paso rápido…descuida, cuando regrese podr—Se detuvo en medio del plan cuando escucho un tintineo de una campana, era hora de su debut.—Ya me voy, es mi entrada~…—Canto feliz, no se nota nervioso en lo absoluto, que hasta se fue directo al centro.

Entre la multitud estaba Rei, mirado el inicio del baile, todos vitoreaban a Nagisa quien iniciaba la rutina con actitud y música alegre, desbordando brillo y entusiasmo en cada paso. Reflexionando un poco, ahora lo admiraba por ser tan seguro y tener actitud en lo que hacia y en su manera de ejecutarlo. Deseaba ser así.

El publico se hizo mas estrecho para ver al danzante mas de cerca, apretando su cuerpo contra otros, por mas que dijese o gritara nadie le hizo caso llendose así con el mar de gente. Miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida, tanto espacio cerrado le mareaba…

 _…Fue una mala idea venir…_

 _No debí de haber venido…_

 _…No me reconoció…_

 _…Viene conmigo…_

 _No volteo a verme…_

 _…es por que no te vio…_

Risas, gritos y aplausos.

Tenia que salir de ahí ya, todo le daba vueltas, el olor a alcohol, la música, la gente… todo. ¿Por que sentía como si algo le faltara?

 _…Nagisa me dejo solo…_

¿Por sentía como si todo ya acabara?

 _…Sera-san me olvido…_

¿Por que sentia…

 _…Mi hermano me abandono…_

…Como si quisiera llorar?

¿Estoy solo?

—No—

Inhalo asustado, creyó haber escuchado una voz, no se dio cuenta de que la multitud se había movido y ahora el grupo de admiradores estaban a solo unos centímetros de él. Había salido de aquel poso asfixiante de desesperación.

—Rei.—

—¿Que?—Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa voz, ¿pero donde?—¿Donde?—Dijo en voz casi imperceptible.

—Por aqui.—

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando juro haberlo escuchado venir de un pasillo a su derecha, ¿ese pasillo solía estar ahí? Se debatía entre si avanzar o no, el miedo y confusión no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Ven.—

Su pecho baja rítmicamente con su sangre al bombear. Respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios.

—No temas, ven.—

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, era como si escuchara lo que pensaba. Con un poco de inseguridad avanzo a pasos cortos adentrandose en ese pasillo, en busca de esa voz que le llamaba, su curiosidad era mas grande que cualquier temor. Era cuando todo, las personas, la fiesta, la música y el ruido desaparecieron para Rei. Por que ahora lo que le importaba era seguir a donde fuera guiado.

—Eso es. Ven a mi—

Hasta podía decir que estaba sonriendo.

—Te falta poco.—

Por raro que parezca, ese tono tan suave le hacia sentir seguro, confortable y tranquilo. Que decidió buscar de donde provenía y sentía que se estaba acercando.

—Ven Rei.—

Era tras esa puerta, alzo su mano para pasar sus dedos encima de la madera, comprobando que fuera real.

—Entra.—

No sabia como interpretar, si una orden o un permiso, tal cual obedeció empujando aquella puerta con todo sentimiento y cuestión con respecto a que se resguardaba detrás de esta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una de las tantas habitaciones, lo que tenia esta en particular es que era mas bien otro salón con muchas almohadas en una esquina, encima unas cortinas de terciopelo y un diván con una mesa a su lado. Iluminando todo lo que podía ver por la luz de la luna: Deshabitada.

—Buenas noches.—

Pego una brinco junto volteando rápidamente a todos lados por fin encortinados con una figura sentada en ese diván. Por algo se escuchaba tan cerca.

—Perdona, no quise asustarte.—El hombre tras las sombras se disculpo en seguida al ver como su "invitado" se agarraba de la pared para mantener el equilibrio y calmar su respiración agitada.—Acércate.—Una mano salió de la penumbra en su dirección, esta volvió a su lugar aun lado del colchon en donde palmeo un par de veces en señal de que sentara.

Así se acerco sentándose en el lugar indicado, vaya que necesitaba sentarse. Necesitaba con urgencia volver los pies sobre la tierra después de tan ensordecedora experiencia. Esa mirada tan familiar volvió a estar encima.

—¿Agua?—Ofreció mostrando la jarra y una copa.

—Por favor.—Se sorprendo un poco de su tono de voz, pues su garganta decia no, gritaba por algo liquido.

El extraño no dijo nada, solo reprimió una risa, a pesar de las ligeras pulsaciones en su cabeza pudo apreciarlo un poco mejor, llevaba una gran capa de color negro, y en sus muñecas unos sobresalientes brazaletes anchos.

—¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?—Parpadeo aturdido al escuchar su tono tan casual y…relajado. Exentado la copa hacia su mudo acompañante.

—…mmm…—Estaba pensando demasiado, tomo el agua mirándose en el reflejo.—Algo así…—Suspiro dando un sorbo. Un mal trago y empezó a toser inclinando hacia abajo.

—Llévalo con calma…—Poso una mano en la espalda encornada en un intento de curarlo. Parece que ya se calmo.—…Eso es…—

Finalmente el peliazul pudo encarar al misterioso chico encontrandose con unos ojos escarlatas, tan intrigantes e interesantes acompañados de una sonrisa algo estremecedora. Para el pelirrojo era casi lo mismo, una emoción tan indescriptible cuando por fin puedo apreciar mas de cerca el bello violeta de sus orbes a través de los cristales de los anteojos.

No sabían cuanto duraron viendose el uno al otro, fue entonces que Rei rompió el contacto volviendo al presente.

—Lo siento…—Se levanto dandole la espalda al confundido chico pelirrojo. No quería que viese en ese estado tan patético.—Me tengo que…—

—No.—Trago saliva al sentir en su antebrazo una presión.—No tienes por que ir ahí si no quieres. Quédate todo lo quieras.—El menor giro su su cabeza sobre su hombro unos cuantos centímetros. Le había dado en el blanco.

—¿Puedo?—Hasta la pregunta le hacia gracia al soberano.

—Desde luego.—Con gentileza lo guío hacia el diván.—Luces muy cansado. Como si no hubieses dormido.—Eso lo pudo deducir al ver como los ojos de su invitado pesaban y su cabeza se ladeaba levemente.

—Yo…—Su bostezo le delato, en sus manos froto su frente para despertarse.

El chico de gafas podía sentir esa mirada rojiza sobre él, analizando de manera tan incomoda. Le daba temor voltear a ver, de alguna forma percibía su aura tan cargada de poder dominante. Como si…

—¿Quien eres?—Pregunto con un hilo de voz, su respuesta fue una sonrisa afilada.

—Rin, Matsuoka Rin—Todo se estaba oscureciendo. Que curioso…

—Eres el su…—Ya no podía mas y se dejo vencer por el sueño profundo.

Atrapo el cuerpo débil e inconsciente sobre su hombro, su mano paseo por la espalda hasta lelgar a los cabellos azulinos en donde lo atrajo aun mas.

—Tan pronto y caes en mis brazos…—Bromeo a un ya dormido Rei. Con poco de estrategia logro llevar su cuerpo -un poco mas ligero comparado al propio- hasta donde los cojines para pasar mejor el sueño.—Esto solo es el comienzo…Rei.—Le quito con cuidado las gafas dejándolas a un lado de su cabeza en donde las podría encontrar, sonrío al sentir lo suave de las hebras de cabello bajo sus dedos.—Mañana te llevare una linda sorpresa, ahora debes descansar.—Planto un casto beso en frente, no hubo reacción solo un exhalación por nariz. Sin hacer el menor ruido se retiro cerrando con cuidado por no perturbar el sueño.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, feliz era demasiado corto, extasiado tal vez aplicaría. Y que mejor manera que celebrar en su habitación con un buen vino.

—¡Rei chan!—Una conocida voz le puso alerta, escondiendose rápidamente tras un pilar.—¿Rei-chan donde estas?—Sonrío irónico, el danzante se veía preocupado.

—Reicha- Auch.—Sin querer en su caminata se topo con alguien al cual no le dio importancia de ver a la cara.—Perdón, permiso.—Siguio su camino dejando a esa persona confusa.—¡Rei chan!—

—¿Rei-chan?—Repitió el chico alto desde su lugar, descifrando el nombre que el rubio gritaba.—Rei…puede ser…—Abrió sus ojos asombrado ante el descubrimiento, sin perder tiempo fue detrás del menor.—¡Oye espera!.—Ambos desaparecieron por un pasillo.

—¿Quien es él?—Dicho espectador tras el pilar se refería al chico de cabellos oscuro y con gafas.

 _"Has venido por mi propia reclamación… el momento en que un día te vi ya te quise conmigo.. a mi lado…mi lado."_

* * *

Chanchanchaaaaan!

En fin, espero les haya gustas, perodn por cualquier falta de ortografia, me encargare de eso personalmente si tengo tiempo. Dejenme sus lindo review con sus opiniones y amors ^^

Amor para el rinrei! okya .-.

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mi hermosa gente! espero que bunas las tengan (? ok ya. No tengo mucho que decir mas que las vacaciones terminaron y he vuelto a sufrir asi que actualizare los fines de semana. En fin, nos vemos abajo ^^

Sin mas que añadir.

A LEER

* * *

El joven soldado traba de seguirle la pista al rubio por todos lados, daba vueltas de esquina por los pasillo gritando el nombre "Rei chan", era muy distraído que no se daba cuenta de quien le llamaba a sus espaldas era Sera.

—¡Oye!.—Le grito esperanzado, suspiró cuando su objetivo se cumplid y el chico de ojos rosas se detuvo por fin.

—¿Que es lo que…?—Al ver esa figura jadeante y medio cansada pudo reconocerlo mejor.—Eres…—Puede que se tratase de una confusión tal vez.

—Sera…Tanadori Sera…—Inhalaba y exhalaba controlando su agitada respiración.

El rubio contuvo un ahogado grito de emoción y exaltación, ¿y como no? daba gracias a los dioses que se detuvo a tiempo para descubrirlo, ahora solo faltaba alguien mas…

—Perdón por interrumpirte pero, ¿buscabas a un "Reichan"?—Oh no puede ser, esto era lo que estaba esperando, ¿¡donde estaba Rei!?

—Si, es Rei ryugazaki.—Contesto firme, sguro y animado.

—¿Lo conoces?—Al parecer no era el único emocionado.

—¿Conocerlo? ¡claro es mi amigo!.—Bueno, casi. Pero eso no venia al caso.

—Entonces do—Fue interrumpido por los gritos de mujeres excitadas y otras emocionadas.

—¡SU MAJESTAD: RIN MATSUOKA!—Anuncio el vocero, y en el momento apareció con su porte fino y lleno de grandeza.

Las doncellas se peleaban -por no decir asesinaban- entre si para recibir a su alteza. Gracias que ahí estaban los guardias para evitar cualquier problema.

—Invitados…—Interrumpió el pelirrojo, llenado el salón con silencio.—Cuerpo militar…—Dirigió su mano hacia sus subordinados.—Gracias por acompañarme esta noche…—Se acerco a una bandeja que estaba siendo tendida para él.—Esta reunión es en honor a nuestros compañeros caídos en combate y también un descanso para nuestros soldados. —Aplaudieron hacia quienes menciono, que se encontraba por aquí y al. Alzo su copa al publico.—Por favor sigan disfrutando de la velada.—

Con unos últimos aplauso y llamados a su nombre por voces femeninas avanzo por entre las mujeres quienes le preguntaba como estaba o lo adulaban. No prestaba la mayor atención en su caminata.

—¡Rin chan!.—Lo saludo el rubio, por quien se detuvo.

—Hola Nagisa.—Correspondió en el saludo.— ¿Como estuvo el espectáculo?—Bebió del vino en su mano.

—¡Maravilloso, a todos les fascino! debiste verlo…—De pronto se apago su brillo singular al recordar. Esto extrañó a Rin, peor ya se hacia un idea.—Rei chan debió de haberlo visto…—Miro hacia un lado.

El silencio reino entre los dos, uno por la indiferencia y otro en la desilusión.

—¡Oye!.—Alguien rompió ese silencian aproximandose a Nagisa.—No me dijiste tu- Oh… Majestad—Dio una reverencia al notar a su eminencia.

—Descanse soldado…—

—Tanadori Sera, a su servicio Alteza.—A pesar el total respeto que le mostraba y le dirigida, tenia su semblante con total indiferencia ante el tal Sera.

—Es un placer.—Suprimió la mueca de incomodidad.

El jovencito de ojos rosados miraba la escena indeciso y emocionado de interrumpir y decir algo como: "Él es el amor platónico de Reichan, a que es un bombón''

—Si me disculpan debo de ir con mi capitán de nuevo, permiso.—No quería seguir en ese ambiente que por cortesía decidió retirarse despidiéndose de ambos hasta llegar a su escuadrón.

—Huh…—Chisto en bajo.—Yo también me voy Nagisa, disfruta la noche.—

Antes que el rubio protestara o dijera algo el pelirrojo ya se había marchado dejándolo solo. Se preguntaba si Rei tambien se fue, tal vez debía ser. Mañana temprano iría a su tienda a indagar un poco mas, por ahora va a disfrutar de los manjares.

Lo que todos ignoraban es que el chico de cabellos azules estaba dormido -inconsciente- en una de las camaras no muy lejos de la fiesta, con un semblante tan relajado. Descansando como nunca lo había hecho, pues desde hace algún tiempo había tenido insuficiencia de sueño por estres y esto le cayo de maravilla.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Había residuos de la noche anterior, líquidos de bebidas regados y sobras alimentos, al menos en el salón gracias a los Dioses. Había mucho que limpiar, al menos no a los invitados los cuales fueron desalojados casi al alba, borrachos y con fuerte dolor de cabeza, no hubo muchos problemas.

Con pesadez abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol no le fue una molestia gracias a las cortinas traslúcidas de la cómoda cama improvisada de cojines. ¿Hacia cuanto que no dormía asi? tan glorio- ¡Un momento!.

No era su cama, no era su cuarto, y no era su casa. ¿Donde estaba?, todo lo que sus ojos veían -intentaba- era lujos que le tomaría toda su vida tener tales comodidades y bellezas. Los recuerdos comenzaron venir, tales como una reminiscencia:

La fiesta

El baile

La voz

Esos ojos…

El sultan…

—¿¡El sultán!?—Se asusto de si mismo, ¿que iba a pensar de él ahora?. Tal vez ni se acuerde, era su único consuelo al cual aferrarse.—Mis lentes…—Se alivio cuando los encontró enseguida, poniendoselos al instante y ver con mayor detalle la habitación.

Se levanto en dirección a la puerta tallada, la abrió con cuidado de cualquier rechinido de bisagras, el espacio de madera le permitía ver el pasillo: despejado. Rápidamente salió sin pensarlo, camino con cuidado de no tocar cualquier mueblería que se topara. Pensando en algún plan para salir sin ser visto.

Las ventanas: no, arriesgarse a los guardias no era lo mejor. La puerta principal: lo mismo, los guardias. Entonces considero, debe de haber una gran entrada trasera en donde llega el cargamento de alimentos y mas exportaciones de gran tamaño como para pasen por una puerta regular. Bingo! ahora el problema era ¿donde?

—¡Deprisa!.—La resonante voz de un hombre le alerto a esconderse detrás del pasillo. El hombre cargaba con unos platos metálicos.—Directo a la cocina, y con cuidado con los de palta o les cortan la cabeza.—Parecía tan en serio, pero el hombre lo decía en broma, eso no le quito el miedo a los sirvientes quienes le seguían cual sargento directo a una puerta desapercibida ante cualquier ojo curioso.

No le costo nada de trabajo encontrar la susodicha puerta, ahora solo era cuestión de escabullirse sin hacer ruido o llamar la atención y…

—¡Oye tu!.—El corazón se le detuvo.

Tan cerca.

—¿Quien eres?—Al juzgar por el modo y tono era una mujer, una jovencita. Volteo lentamente quedando mudo, pues era una chica pelirroja que le miraba con desconfianza y curiosidad.

—Y-Yo…—Se quedo mudo, ¿que decir? ¿la verdad o una mentira? ¿le matarían?—Soy…em…—No sabia que hacer.

Para la muchacha era otro chico perdido, tal vez algún ebrio que se quedo después de la fiesta en algún lugar escondido. Pero su aparecía era impecable -bueno casi-. De cabello azul, ojos violetas, alto, con algo de músculo. Era apuesto y ese sonrojo le daba un toque lindo. Entonces…

—Oh ya veo…—El joven le miro con temor, quizás ya se dio cuenta.—Eres un cortesano.—Soltó sin mas, con una sonrisa picara y un leve sonrojo. Rei tardo en procesarlo…

—¿Un que…?—Tenia un vago presentimiento del significado.

—Pues claro, tu aparecía lo dice todo.—Se río.

—¿Mi apariencia?—Miro su cuerpo y todo lo que su cabeza le permitiera. Como si tuviese algún bicho.

—Eres guapo y…—Fue interrumpida.

—Señorita, temo decirle que no soy eso…—Con un poco mas de calma le explico de manera educada, pues presentía que las ropas de la pelirroja significaban algo importante.—Soy…—

—¡REI CHAN!.—Ambos jóvenes voltearon ante esa estruendosa y alegre voz.

—Nagisa kun.—Dijo al chica sorprendida.

—¿Por que Rei chan?—Se pregunto exasperado.

—¿Donde estabas anoche? o mejor dicho, ¿por que sigues aquí o es que nunca te fuiste? ¡eso no se vale!—Para el peliazul, con tantas interrogantes y exclamaciones no sabia por donde comenzar.

—¿Lo conoces Nagisa Kun?—Intervino la pelirroja confundida.

—Claro, es el magnifico sastre que me salvo.—Dijo si dudas y sin titubeos. Gou abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego con vergüenza.

—Perdoname yo no sabia…—Le costaba un poco el disculparse pues la pena no le dejaba. Confundirlo con un cortesano, que mortificante.

—No se preocupe, esta bien.— Él también estaba apenado con la jovencita. El rubio quería enterarse pero no sabia como sin sonar entrometido.

—Entonces ¿que haces aquí Reichan?—Volvió al detonante de tan peculiar discusión, lo que volvió a recapitular a la princesa pelirroja. Pero antes de que cualquiera dijes nada, había un par de ojos observando todo con gracia e interés.

—Yo le llame.—

Todos voltearon ante la persona que se encontraba en el pilar curveado. Rei contuvo la respiración al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante sobre él. ¿Pero, que dijo?

—¿Como que le llamaste, nii chan?—¿Nii chan? su hermano…¡era la princesa!. ¿Esto no podia empeorar?

—Como Nagisa me dijo que era un magnifico sastre, lo mande llamar para que enmendara un desperfecto en una de mis ropas.—A cada palabra que decía se aproximaba hacia ellos o mejor dicho al sastre.

—¡A-Alteza!.—Reacciono por inercia inclino su cabeza ante la presencia que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros. Se estremeció al escuchar una risa, pero se tenso mas al sentir una mano en su hombro. Temía por mirarle a los ojos.

—Te he estado buscando…—Esas palabras calaron muy hondo en su cabeza. Como si significaran algo mas allá de la mentira que él armó.—Gou sigue supervisando yo guiare al sastre Ryugazaki.—Despertó de sus pensamientos mirando al rededor moverse ante el mandato.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordeno seguirlo, hasta llegar a la oscura habitación del sultan. Era grande y con todas la comodidades que podía disponer un rey como el pelirrojo.

Todavía estaba procesando muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿porque seguía ahí? Si se supone que su cabeza ya debía de estar rodando por el suelo.

—Disculpa lo de mi hermana, puede ser un poco…impulsiva.—Se alzo de hombros al decir lo ultimo, se dirigió a unas de sus armarios en busca de algo que al parecer encontró pronto.—Siéntate.—Apunto una silla que estaba al lado de Rei quien no pareció notarla, en silencio se sentó.

Mantenía la mirada baja en el suelo, como si estuviera en trance, hasta que escucho una tela romperse, extrañado alzo la cabeza encontrandose con una escena muy rara y sorprendente.

—¿Que esta haciendo?—Pregunto incrédulo a lo que veía.

—¿Que parece que hago?—Mostró lo que parecía un turbante fino con una rasgadura muy grande en el centro.

—Pero es de buena calidad.—Simplemente no entendía el por que había hecho algo como…un momento.

—Solo tu puedes arreglarlo.—De un momento a otro esa fina tela yacía en sus manos ahora.

El silencio se instalo entre ambos, y el ambiente era tenso. Arruino una prenda que estaba en perfectas condiciones para hacer la mentira una verdad, no sabia si era un loco o un genio. Rei pensaba en muchas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar. Inhalo armandose de valor para hablar.

—Alteza…—Le llamo, no muy seguro de haber sido escuchado, se equivocaba pues nunca le quito el ojo de encima.— Suplico su perdón.—El pelirrojo alzo una ceja.

—¿Perdón? ¿por que?—No estaba siendo ironico, en verdad no sabia. Se sentó a la silla en desocupada que estaba a la izquierda del sastre.

—Por lo de…anoche…—¿Solo era eso? se pregunto al verle así.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte.—Puntualizo para no tocar mas el tema, pues era obvia la incomodidad que sentía su "invitado".

—Aun así…Gracias…—Esta vez ya estaba frente al chico de ojos lilas para verlo mejor. Apresandolo en la silla.

—¿Por que?.—Susurro entre ambos. Buscaba su mirada pero la mantenía fija en el suelo. Se preguntaba si le tendría miedo debido a los rumores u otra cosa.

—Por salvarme.—Al decir esto se sonrojo. Hasta que…

Finalmente volvió a verse a través de los cristales que protegían a las amatistas. Y peliazul miro a los rubíes. Los ojos son las ventanas al alma, recordó Rei al ver los ojos rojos, intrigantes e hipnotizastes tal y como lo recuerda de anoche. Los corazones aumentaban su ritmo en algo tan mutuo, tanto que para ellos el mundo dejo de existir. Una mirada que solo las deidades sabrán cuanto duro y que se vio, tal vez horas o tal vez solo unos cuantos minutos.

Rei fue quien rompió el contacto visual al carraspear y darse cuenta de la situación. Se levanto inmediatamente de la silla sin voltear la cabeza y mirar la prenda como si fuese lo mas interesante en el mundo.

—Tiene remedio.—Declaro.—No tengo los instrumentos aqui pero estará listo por la tarde, lo enviare con sus—

—Traelo tu.—No le dejo terminar o si quiera dar un paso, pues lo tenia agarrado de la muñeca.—Quiero que vengas personalmente, no te preocupes por los guardias que yo les diré que te dejen entrar.—Sentencio la orden, la orden era ley.

Después de un juramento de venir el mismo le dejo marchar, Durante su trayecto se perdió en sus pensamientos, tantos que le mareaban. Miro por encima de su hombro la gran puerta al fondo del pasillo recordando ese momento que vio a través de sus ojos algo tan fascinante e intrigante. Podría decirse que era el único privilegiado que conoció ese secreto.

 _"En su mirar … la tristeza da pavor"_

Mientras dejo que cuerpo se moviera por si solo con una ruta ya destinada, seguía con su trance. Lo pasaron por alto cuando ingreso por la cocina hasta la puerta trasera. Algunos decían "dejen pasar al sastre" o "ahí va el sastre". Al ya estar en esa zona de cargas choco con algo…

—Perdo—

Mejor dicho alguien.

—Esta bien, yo también venia distraído.—Se excuso el mas alto de cabellos oscuros dandole una sonrisa

—Sera…—

—Cuanto tiempo Ryugazaki.—Saludo cortes dandole un vistazo de arriba a abajo.—¿Como has estado?—Rei agito su cabeza para dejar su estado mudo.

—He estado bien…—Respondió seco, pues no tenia mucho de que hablar.—Lo siento pero debo irme.—Paso por un lado de Tanadori.

—Espera.—No lo detuvo físicamente, las palabras era suficientes, aun cuando le estaba dando la espaldar dio un signo de estar escuchando.—¿Podemos hablar luego? ¿Aun trabajas en donde siempre?—

—En el establecimiento de textiles, si.—Le afirmo dandole una sonrisa al voltear su cabeza para verse.

—Entonces te veré luego, Ryugazaki.—Rei frunció el ceño ante tal reacción tan repentina de su parte, voltearse y seguir su camino. Hizo lo mismo.

Lo que ignoro es el claro sonrojo que Sera estaba ocultando por la deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedico, por mas pequeña que fuese brillaba con la intensidad del sol. Tenia que controlarse, pues él ya…Bueno, eso es para otra ocasion.

Alguien no gustaba de esta escena.

Si tuviese la fuerza suficiente rompería el cemento del marco de la ventana por donde presencio algo ruin -como él lo veia-. Dedicarle una sonrisa a ese tal Sera mientras que con el propio sultán dedicarle una mirada de… Ya ni sabia lo que pensaba. Algo mas afloró en su mente: Trataba de encontrar el seguimiento de los hilos sueltos, tanto que pensar y razonar. Un obstáculo a aparecido en su camino, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Se mordio el labio inferior causando al instante un leve sangrado gracias a sus dientes afilados. No debe dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que -según su hermana- son veneno para su alma. Tenia la oportunidad de esa tarde y la va aprovechar para conquistar al joven sastre. Nada era un obstáculo, ni siquiera el pasado ajeno.

 _"En su mirar… hay soledad y dolor. En su mirar…hay peligro y hay…amor"_

* * *

Se viene algo hermoso! se los prometo. a proposito quiero hacer promocion de mi comic Rinre en mi DA art/Angel-s-Lament-Pt-1-556273335 _  
_

Preparence para diciembre pues vendre con un fic y un comic en honor al cumple de Rei sera un AU ^^

Perdon por cualquier fata de ortografia o redaccion

See you next time! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis musas! me extrañaron? por que yo si!, no saben como sufro por mis examenes pero por suerte los termine y con buenos resultados (eso creo) asi que vamos a celebrar con el capitulo.

Para: Yuyu Cipher

No importa, esta bien y te entiendo. puedes poner poner comentario cuando quieras :) (ocuandopuedasXD) En fin, oie zy ewe Rei chan es de Rin asi se habla XD okno (megustotureview:D)

En fin, disfruten el cap.

Sin mas que decir

A LEER!

* * *

 **Hace algún tiempo atras**

 _—Yuuto—Un niño de cabellos azules se acerco a otro de mayor edad con las mismas características._

 _—¿Que ocurre Rei?—Ha llagado de un arduo trabajo de cargador y un entrenamiento para la milicia. Pero eso no quitaba que podía a tender a su hermano menor._

 _—Tengo una duda…—El pequeño Rei jugaba con sus manos, dudoso de preguntar o no._

 _—¿Y que es?—Sonrío paciente, acercando al menor quien no quería mirarlo directo._

 _—¿Que-que es el amor?—Soltó por fin mirándolo a los ojos._

 _El chico de 14 años parpadeo un par de veces tratando de procesar la pregunta._

 _—¿Por que me preguntas algo como eso?—Le respondió con otra pregunta. Se arrepintió al ver la cara de desanimo en su hermanito._  
 _—Leí en un libro…—Empezó a contar.—En donde decía: "al sentir el amor que…es tan indescriptible para siquiera pensarlo". Sentí curiosidad y busque mas sobre eso, pero no comprendí.—_

 _Yuuto Ryuugazaki suspiro al sonreír, negando levemente con la cabeza, desde la muerte de la madre se comprometió en cuidar y enseñar a su hermano menor Rei. Rei desde temprana edad mostraba interés y curiosidad por todas las cosas y de ahí aprendió a leer, hasta sabe mas que el mayor. Sin embargo había casos en los que requería de la mente femenina para resolver este tipo de dudas. De alguna forma se las ingenio._

 _—Pues…—Cargo al pequeño peliazul hasta guiarlo a una de las camas. Sentandose con él.—A mi manera de verlo: el amor es el sentimiento -según muchos- mas poderoso y hermoso que existe y todo a tu alrededor brillara. Amar algo o alguien se demuestra cuando el corazón palpita sin cesar, cuando sientes una calidez en el pecho. Si es una persona, es con aquella con la quieres pasar el resto de tu vida…—_

 _Los ojos violetas de Rei brillaron ante algunas palabras que no venían en los libros…algo hermoso …brillante. Puso aun mas atención._

 _—Y esto solo lo puede reconocer el corazón…—Señalo su pecho._

 _Así que mira con tu corazón,_  
 _y no con tus ojos._  
 _El corazón entiende,_  
 _el corazón nunca miente._  
 _Sientas lo que sientas,_  
 _y la confianza lo demuestra._

 _—Mas algunas veces…—La mirada de Yuuto se ensombreció, lo que preocupo a Rei.—El amor se puede mal interpretar. Puede significar otras cosas, y no las correctas…—Esto desconcertó por completo al niño._

 _—¿Que tipo de cosas?— Se atrevió a preguntar._

 _—No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora.—Le revolvió los cabellos haciendo reír y refunfuñar.—Solo te diré que el amor no siempre será bonito.— Rei miro hacia abajo, conformandose con esa respuesta y no preguntar mas de eso, si no por otro lado._

 _—¿Como sabré cuando me haya…—No recordada la palabra._

 _—¿Enamorado?—_

 _—¡Si!—Contesto en seguida._

 _—Eso solo te lo dirá tu corazón…—Tomo el extremo de las mantas, indicándole al menor que era hora de dormir.—Te llevara algo de tiempo en encontrarlo y cuando sea el momento, no lo sueltes y aferrate.—_

 _Desde su lugar en la almohada, Rei abrió los ojos grande, se juro mentalmente interpretando aquello como una promesa. Encontrar aquello que amar por el resto de su vida y viceversa._

 **AHORA**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ¿por que tuvo ese recuerdo tan de repente? Hace tan solo medio hora llego a su casa se cambio con algo mas cómodo para trabajar y ese pasaje de su pasado paso frente a sus ojos al pasar por la habitación que solía compartir…

Sacudió su cabeza, no había tiempo y debía de arreglar el tocado que tenia en sus manos. Se acerco a su lugar de trabajo donde disponía de cada instrumento, se sentó al tener todo listo. Un pequeño pinchazo en su cabeza de la melodía le hacia querer sacarlo y decir…

— _Al hablar del amor, es algo que se debe tratar…_ —Comenzó con una melodía en bajo, en caso de que alguien pasara, vergüenza seria la que pasaría.— _A veces puedes errar, y no mirarlo bien._ —Solo estaba él, y nadie mas.

Por suerte, las chicas y su jefa no se encontraban cerca y podía expresarse como quisiera.

 _Mira con tu corazón_  
 _y no con tu mirar._  
 _Él entendera_  
 _El nunca te mentira_  
 _Sientas lo que sientas._  
 _Con confianza te mostrara._

 _….que aveces no siempre será hermoso…_

—Listo.—Quien diría que al cantar el tiempo pasaría tan rápido y acabo sin errores. Lo miro detenidamente, apreciando cada detalles de fondo pudiese apreciares, tenia detalles rojizos con dorado, otra visión: Un rojizo mirar que amenaza y…

— _…adora._ —Puede que se haya confundido y no sea eso.

En ese instante en que las miradas chocaron pudo ver un sentimiento que reconoció en seguida y era tristeza, el otro…no estaba muy seguro y como si de un capricho infantil se tratase su mente lo nombro: amor o adoración. Pero por que…

—¿En que demonios estoy pensado?—Se recrimino totalmente, debía de estar delirando ya. Con sus dedos se froto las sienes y el puente de su nariz, respirando profundamente. Dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que hizo con su majestad, iría a dejarlo personalmente.

Pero había mucho tiempo para eso, aun el sol estaba en su punto mas alto. Cayo en cuenta de que hizo su trabajo precipitadamente. Se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en llegar sus compañeras de trabajo, aunque a veces perdía la cabeza con las locuras de la féminas de alguna forma le alegraban el día, pero lo que en verdad se preguntaba era…que estaría pasando en el palacio.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO.**

Alguien se preguntaba lo mismo al mirar por su balcón hacia donde las residencias estaban. Preguntadose lo mismo, que estaría haciendo cierto peliazul de ojos violetas, suspiro profundamente. Aun no llegaba, y claramente le dijo que viniera una vez haya terminado el trabajo, ¿por que tardaba?. no será que…

—Rin chan.—Era nagisa y sonaba curioso y preocupado, se acerco a su amigo y rey.

—¿Que quieres?—Dijo de golpe.

—Estas muy pensativo, ¿ocurre algo?—A este punto al pelirrojo ya no le sorprendía la percepción del rubio.—Y no me digas que nada, por que terminare por saberlo.—También era muy demandante.

—Es que…—Trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.— No dejo de pensar en alguien…—Volvió a mirar a la ventana. No sabia si estaba bien decírselo o no, con lo bocón que era Nagisa.  
Los ojos rosas se abrieron sorpresivos, es que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su amigo de infancia y gobernante estaba pensando en una persona, ¿será su persona especial? ¿se ha enamorado por fin?

—¿Y luego? ¿quien es? ¿es lindo? ¿lo conoces?—Estaba demás decir que Nagisa también era confidente, y sabia de sus gustos.

—Algo así….—Volteo a verlo dandole una media sonrisa afilada.—Creo que he caído por él en el primer instante en que lo conocí.—

El rubio no podía estar mas feliz por Rin, tal ves haya encontrado aquel que lo sacara de su abismo.

—¿Lo volverás a ver?—Pregunto curioso y con brillo en los ojos.

—Esta misma tarde.—Contesto seguro. Con esto Nagisa se daba por bien servido.

Pensaba en todo lo bueno de a su alrededor, hermosas parejas. Sera con Rei y Rin chan con su…bueno, no sabe el nombre aun. Pero lo averiguara esa noche, pues sabia que Rin no le diría nada pues el solo averiguaría quien era el misterioso chico. Todo esto le entusiasmaba.

Mientras en la mente de su majestad, reflexionando con sus dedos entrelazado, ya tenia todo listo y al primer objetivo que atacaría seria su alma.

Por pasos, claro esta,

— _Si seduzco tu mente…_ —Recito para el mismo. ¿Por que el tiempo no avanzaba mas rápido? y sin darse cuenta…

 **ERA HORA**

Tomo una especie de chal -si en el día hacia un calor infernal y frío en la noche seria igual- para que no se deshiciera usó el pequeño broche que le obsequiaron para asegurar los extremos. Sin olvidar la prenda, claro.

Los colores del ocaso se hicieron presentes, bañando a la ciudad en el color naranja. Las familias llamaban a sus hijos y reciban a los miembros trabajadores, mercaderes guardaban sus puestos y él no se olvido de darles las buenas noches a sus jefas en el camino. El camino directo al aplació.

Sentía una especie de piquete mental, como si se le olvidara algo. Pero antes siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada. Se acomodo su chal y fue directo con pasos decididos.

—Buenas tardes.—Saludo con cortesía a un guardia, lo ignoró olímpicamente. Sin mas le dejo pasar, sabia que este vendría.

—¡Hola Rei kun!.—Lo sorprendió la princesa en la entrada, animosa y feliz de verlo.

—Buenas tardes Gou san.—Antes de siquiera inclinares esta lo jalo del brazo hacia adentro de la lujosa entrada.

—Vamos, pasa.—Le indico guiandolo -arrastrandolo- por el pasillo.

Se dio a la tarea de mirar bien el lugar los pasillos y salones que pueden guiarlo a la salida sin necesidad de preguntar. Cosa que quieres evitar a toda costa -por pena-.

Tan metido estaba en su estudio mental que no se daba cuenta de la mirada casi directa de la muchacha, quien pensaba en muchas cosas con respecto al de cabello azulinos, y su hermano. Ambos, juntos…

—Rei kun…—Le llamo en calma. Llamando con éxito su atención.—Mi hermano te esta esperando.—Con su brazo y mano extendida señalo una puerta oscura -una entrada- hacia unas escaleras.

"Pero esa no era la habitación" pensó. Obviamente no, al ver esa oscuridad se preocupo y busco la mirada de la princesa, esta reflejaba tranquilidad y confianza, confianza de que nada malo le pasara si subia.

Tenia un raro presentimiento, ni bueno ni malo, desde que puso un pie sobre el primer escalón y ahora se encontraba a mitad de camino, poca era la luz que le permitía ver los escalones. Suponía que seria una torre, dada a la altura. Pronto llegaría al final, el final estaba iluminada por luz del fuego…

—Permiso…—No sabia ni a quien le estaba pidiendo el permiso, pero era mejor ser precavido.

Al entrar…el brillo y magnificencia lo cego…

—Woah…—Se su pecho salió un suspiro al expresar esa palabra que reflejaba su asombro.

La torre terminaba en forma circular, como un domo. En su interior aguarda un tesoro visual, cada detalle y grabado en los pilares, paredes y techo resplandecían en dorado, con unos cuantos tintes de rojo, magenta y azul por ahí. Lo que llama la atención son algunos cristales que estaban colgados del techo, permitiendo que el fuego de las antorchas y la de las ventanas los iluminen y así crear un los reflejos de colores plasmados en el suelo.

Tan encantado estaba con esa maravilla, su cabeza tenia dirección hacia el techo tratando de no perderse ningún detalles. La seda se resbalo de sus dedos hacia el suelo olvidándose por completo de por que la tenia. Una sonrisa de euforia y gusto se planto en sus labios. Era, era…

— _Hermoso…_ —Sin querer la palabra se escapo.

—Lo es.—

Volteo en seguida de donde provenía la, ya conocida, voz. Ahí estaba, o mejor dicho, aun estuvo en todo momento desde que Rei entro y se quedo hechizado por los alabastros, lo analizaba y veia su cara de fascinación. Sonrío complacido.

—Alteza.—Saludo como se debe, y al poner los ojos en el suelo sus mejillas se pintaron de colores al ver la prenda tirada.

—Este lugar…—Comenzó a decir y mirando hacia arriba. Sin ver al sastre que trataba de alcanzar algo en el suelo.—Es especial, a veces vengo aquí cuando quiero estar en paz y aislarme del mundo.—"El frío y cruel mundo" pensó.

—Ya veo por que.—Expreso seguro, y de eso no cabía duda de la hermosura del lugar que provoca querer estar ahí para siempre.—Pero aun así, lamento haber irrumpido en su santuario…—

—Ninguna disculpa.—Le interrumpió. —Yo quería que vinieras.—Sentencio, dejando al peliazul perplejo.

—Majestad.—Esa mirada rojiza clava en la suya le provocaba escalofríos, y la cercanía que entre ellos habia se cerraba mas y mas conforme el sultán se acercaba. El corazón le latía como loco y desconocía el por que, desde esa noche, ese rojo le provocaba aquello.

—Rei…Acompañame.—Esas palabras era una especie de Deja Vu, no se negó.

Ambos sintieron la calidez de la mano del contrario, siendo guiado hacia un rincón donde aguardaban comodidades para los dos.

Solo ellos dos…

 **EN OTRA PARTE.**

Miraba a través de las ventanas volviendo a confirmar.

—Cerrado…—Bufo desesperado.

Tenia tanto de que hablar con el chico de ojos violetas, tanto que contarle, tanto que decirle y ponerle al tanto. Pero gracias a los asuntos de su escuadrón no pudo llegar a tiempo, se recrimino mentalmente de no saber donde vivía. Volvió sus pasos hacia el palacio, pensado en los buenos tiempos…con los hermanos Ryuugazaki…con él…

 **EN EL PALACIO.**

—Es hora.—Susurro un rubio de ojos rosados, poniendo en practica su plan de saber, saber quien era el invitado.

Supo que había llegado, aunque los guardia y personal no le quisieran decir sabia que había alguien mas. Busco en todos los lugares posibles que pudiera estar, el salón, una de las cámaras, la misma habitación del sultán y el mismo resultado: Nada.

Se recargo en la pared exhausto y resoplando por la nariz. Tenia que pensar en que otro lugar…

— _La torre…_ —Por que no se le ocurrió antes, dirigió sus pasos hacia su trayecto que sabia de memoria.

La curiosidad de Nagisa era tan grande y optimista, importándole poco la opinión de los demás, en veces era moderado pero cuando se propone algo, es imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

Ansioso y emocionado se encontraba al estar a escaso pasos del final de las escaleras. Escucho murmullos y una risa. La risa la reconoció de Rin obviamente. Los murmullos incrementaron el volumen una vez estuvo contra la madera de la puerta. Esa voz… la conocía hace tan solo tres días…no podía ser.

—No puede…o si.—Se arriesgo a recargar una mano contra la madera, empujando, le permitió ver una figura, que pronto reconoció.—Es…—Abrió los ojos cual plantaos.

De pronto una mano tapo su boca y lo sostuvo por detrás, gracias al susto: salto de un brinco y se removió asustado. Pronto reconoció de quien era esa mano, se tranquilizo.

—Goucha—

—Shhh—La chica le hizo la seña del dedo contra sus labios.—Sigueme.—

Ambos bajaron en silencio y con cuidado. Gou le ordeno que fueran a sus propio cuarto para hablar y una vez ahi.  
—Gou chan, ¿es cierto? …—Queria corroborar y no equivocarse.—¿El que estaba con Rin chan era?—

—Si.—Eso fue todo para estar seguro.

—Rei chan…—  
La emoción...comenzó...

* * *

Bueno bueno, dejenme decirles que se ascerca drama y salseo ewe. asi que listos XD Sobre aviso no hay engaño e.e

Dato curioso: la cancion y lo que se recita son fragmentos de unos musicales que me facinan en el prximo cap les dire cuales (eastereggs)

En fin, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos el proximo fin de semana. Los quiero, y disculpen mi falta y errores de redaccion T.T Dejenme su hermoso review que sera mas que bienvenido

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis musas otro viernes de nuestro rinrei ewe esta vez es un poco mas largo y espero lo disfruten ^^

para: Katherine McBride, no te preocupes puedes dejar un review cuando quieras :), es mas me alegre cuando lo comentaste y me dijiste que te parecio ^^, asi que espero te guste y sigas conmigo en esta travesia romantica~ ok ya .-.

en fin no les digo mas y

A LEER

* * *

Durante ese rato, el sultán lo maravillaba con historias de las tierras lejana que ha visitado. Relatando cada detalle, cada cultura y cada palabra no se perdió de nada, hasta le había contado un poco de los idiomas que aprendió. Eso le daba a su imaginación mas facilidad de visualisarlo bien. Era en extremo, una persona muy interesante e inteligente.

Ha escuchado los rumores que solían decir del sultán Matsuoka, lo que generó que le tuviera miedo y respeto, hasta algo de recelo.

Pero ahora lo veía de otra forma que todos ignoran _(o quieren ignorar)_.

Desconocía del tiempo que paso o de lo que pasara a su alrededor, o lo que pasara en el mundo en ese preciso instante paso a segundo plano. Solo estaban ellos dos, en esa torre, algo tétrica-por las escaleras oscuras-pero segura. Sentado en una espacio donde había cojines bordados para la comodidad de ambos, siendo iluminados por el fuego de las antorchas colgantes.

—¿Rei, te ocurre algo?— Pregunto el mayor preocupado, sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

—Disculpeme, _estaba pensando…_ —Contesto apenado, dejando las ultimas palabras en tono algo bajo y suave. El pelirrojo le miro con una ceja alzada, quería saber lo que estaba pensando mas no quería que su ambiente se arruinara o se sintiera incomodo. Decidió que era mejor callar y seguir.

Pero Rei creyó que su actitud le hizo sentir incomodo al contrario, una disculpa no serviría.

—Pero siga contando.—Se apresuro en detener el silencio turbio.—Todo lo que dice suena maravilloso—El brillo especial en sus ojos color violeta le hizo bombear su corazón, nunca imagino ver una expresión así que estuviese dirigida a su persona.— Los lugares, la cultura, la gente y …—

—¿Y?—

—El mundo.—Rin lo miro escéptico y algo asombrado, asombrado de este lado tan aventurero y curioso que le mostraba, sonrío.

—Pero ya te redicho todo lo que he podido ver.—Era cruel pero era verdad, no es que haya conocido y recorrido TODO el mundo. El cuerpo del chico de cabellos azules se movió, haciendo de su cercanía mas corta corta, Rei estaba en esperara de que siguiera hablando.

—Quiero saber…—El también sentía su corazón golpear su pecho al haberse acercado y ver mas de cerca los ojos escarlatas.

— _¿Que quieres saber?_ —La pregunta sonó simple para Rei, pero para Rin significaba otra cosa.

—Que me dice de su vida.—Esa pregunta no se la espero, que hacer, que decir.

—Mi vida es algo aburrida ¿no te parece?—Bromeo al voltear la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no.—Replico el ojivioleta.—Me parece en lo mas interesante, todo lo que me ha dicho y…—No supo que mas agregar, dejando el "y" al aire.

—Sabes preferiría que me contaras también tus aventuras…—Le miro de reojo al beber de la copa, viendo atentamente sus reacciones.

—Lamento decirle, que comparación de la suya la mía no es nada…—Admitió solemne. Pronto su expresión se torno seca.

—¿Como fue tu vida?.—La misma pregunta en otro modo. Poso su mejilla derecha encima de su puño, en espera.

—Mi corta vida, apenas tengo dieciséis…—Aclaro su garganta.—Bueno se lo diré…—Dijo decidido, pues no veía duda o algo burlesco en los ojos de su alteza, quizás y hasta pueda en él confiar.—Solo espero no se aburra.—Se alzo un poco de hombros. Rin se acomodo en el mullido cojín mirándolo atento.

—Soy todo oídos.—Hizo una expresión tan curiosa -aproposito-, cual niño queriendo que le cuenten una historia. Rei contuvo una risita, fue una risa sincera y breve. " _Por los dioses su sonrisa era hermosa"_ , pensó Rin.

 **EN LA ALCOBA.**

—Esto es…—Dijo Nagisa, aun sin poder creérselo.

—Ya lo se…—Bufo cansada la princesa. Pero coqueta a la vez—Mi hermano otra vez con su—

—¡GENIAL!—Acallo a Gou, quien miro al danzante celebrar alzando los brazos, gritando de alegría y diciendo cosas incoherentes. Lo interpreto como algo bueno—…espera también es malo—Ó no.

—Bien, pero Nagisa esta vez es diferente…—Mordio su labio en emoción.—Puede ser que Rin haya encontrado al indicado.—También celebro como su amigo rubio, pero este solo la miro, inmóvil y con una mirada perdida.—¿Que ocurre?—

—¡Eso es aun peor!.—Contesto alterado.

—¿Que quieres decir?—Estaba intrigada por tal respuesta.—y baja un poco la voz.—

—Rin chan no puede _"robárselo"—_ Soltó por fin, sorprendiendo aun mas a Gou.

—¿Por que no? Se ven también juntos y Rei kun es simplemente perfecto para mi hermano.—Contraataco cruzando de brazos, pues desde el momento en que conoció a Rei y su hermano se lo llevo supo que algo se tramaba el sultán pero era algo inusual, casi nuevo de lo que hacia originalmente cuando quería alguien para _"pasar la noche"_.

—Pero…—Pensó un poco al respecto, antes de decirlo.

—"¿Pero?"—

—Pero Rei chan me dijo que aun siente algo por él…—Medito, siendo escuchado por la pelirroja. Eso era nuevo.

—¿Por quien?—Indago, pues esto se tornaba interesante.

—De Tanadori Sera.—Contesto sin pensar, luego se arrepintió al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Gou.

—¡¿Del soldado?! ¡¿Como?! ¿quien te lo dijo?—Le lleno de preguntas que hasta el mismo Hazuki el verdadero entrometido, se asusto.

—Rei chan me lo dijo, bueno, mas bien…sus acciones demuestran que aun siente algo por Tori Chan.—Armo mentalmente su notaciones, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de desconcierto de la chica.—O puede que Rin chan salga victorioso en esto.—

—¡Por supuesto que si! mi hermano se quedara con él y me asegurare de que lo trate bien.—Mostró una cara y pose de determinación, necia y sin querer escuchar objeciones.

El rubio de ojos rosa torció la boca en incomodidad. Conoce a Rin, y siempre hacia eso: al cualquiera que consideraba atractivo, mujer u hombre, lo tendría solo por un rato y luego lo olvidaría. Era una especie de encanto o hechizo que el sultán tenia -ademas de placer-, de atraer a los ingenuos a sus garra para luego destrozarlos y tomar todo lo que puede. Este problema -si así se le puede llamar- es por un trauma hace algún tiempo, que se sabría.

Por otro lado, si es verdad lo que decía Gou chan, esperaba que fuera así y Rin chan no fuera tan malo con Rei chan.

Es mejor esperar y ver.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, una persona escuchó casi todo de su conversación desde las sombras de pasillo. Decidió seguir su caminata en paso sigiloso pensado en esa charla, casi todo de lo que hablaron no era nuevo, todo menos una cosa.

 _"Ryugazaki siente algo por mi"_ esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz de ser correspondido. Pero también había dolor y frustración en su corazón por dos razones: no puede corresponderle y la otra… es que lo estén r _obando_.

No cualquier persona, si no el mismísimo sultán, el que roba y ofusca a la personas para obtener lo que quiere. Ese sentimiento tan amargo que tenia la palabra en es momento … _celos_. No podía hacerse a la imagen de alguien así que abusara del desamparado hermano menor. ¿Pero que podía hacer…?

 **EN LA TORRE.**

—Entonces mi hermano y yo vinimos a estas tierras en busca de una mejor vida…—Relataba lo mas breve posible -incluyendo la muerte de Yuuto-, pues la conversación llego al punto en el que esta.—El hizo dos trabajos, uno en el campo y otro fue…servicio militar.—Le costo un poco en decirlo, alcaro su garganta. _Pues en el servicio militar, les dan una pequeña cantidad a las familias por el servicio y devoción de sus soldados._ —Al crecer yo desarrolle habilidad para la costura y sastrería.—

—Se nota.—Mostro su prenda al interrumpirlo.

—Y me dedique a eso durante cuatro años.—Tomo sus gafas para limpiarlas y volverselas a colocar.

—¿Por que no entraste a la milicia?— _"Creo que así te hubiese conocido un poco antes"_ dialogo mentalmente. Su idea se desvaneció al ver una mirada nostálgica.

—Por que…mi hermano dijo que seria mejor que él lo hiciera, dijo que primero muerto antes que verme en un uniforme.—Recordó a aquellas palabras a las que admiro. De pronto—Sin ofender.—

—No, esta bien…—Pareció restarle importancia. Pero no es así, todavía podía ver la cara de sufrimiento del menor aquel día, y luego cuando se levanto y enfrento la situación. Decidió tomar un riesgo y acercar su mano hasta el rostro del peliazul.

—¿Que…?—Se alarmo un poco al sentir esa tibieza en su mejilla, y mas viniendo de su majestad. No se negó al contando en lo absoluto, de hecho se sentía bien.— _Lo siento._ —Dijo.

—No tienes por que.—Se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo del contrario. Rei no lo miraba, su vista estaba clavaba en el suelo. Tan cerca que sentía las hebras de su cabello azul hacerle cosquillas en su nariz.

—Majestad.—Tenerlo tan cerca le daba escalofríos, escucho un gruñido del pelirrojo.

—Rin.—Antes de responder, su mentón fue tomado y guío su cabeza hacia arriba.—Nada de formalidades, solo Rin.—Dijo serio mirandolo a los ojos

—Y-yo no…—No podía, le era difícil dirgirse sin los honoríficos. Pero la mano en su mandíbula se movió forzando a verlo a la cara.

—Dilo.—Demando al quitarle sus gafas importándole poco donde caerían.—Di mi nombre.—Volvió a ordenar posando ambas manos en los costados la cabellera azul, dando un vistazo a cada facción de su rostro desde ese tierno sonrojo hasta sus labios . Quien sabe cuanto aguantaría…

—Rin…—Ambas miradas se encontraron, los corazón al mismo palpitar de tan feliz y dichoso por escuchar su nombre en los labios sastre.

Mando su autocontrol al infierno, apostándolo todo.

Rin juntos sus labios con los del chico apresado en sus manos, en un impulso de controlarse, ya no podía mas y quería saber de una vez que sabor tendría esa boca. Rei estaba en shock, no podía procesar siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, al ver que su vista daba vueltas, cerro los ojos y se aferro a las ropas de su majestad. Tania miedo de que si interrumpía ese _ósculo_ enfadaría al sultán. Ya tenia suficientes problemas ahora como para lidiar otros.

Pego un respingo al sentir un intruso en su boca, que tanteaba terreno y dominaba en su interior. Pudo sentir también el filo de aquellos peculiares dientes y sabor a vino. Un _beso_ tan asfixiante, adictivo, demandante y tan.. _excitante,_ pero sabían que tenia que terminar pues necesitan aire. El pelirrojo fue quien los separo, al tomar el suficiente oxigeno y ver un sofocado Rei paso su lengua por el labio superior para saborear, _tan único y delicioso._

El peliazul hacia lo que podía para tomar aire, sentía su cara arder y su corazón bombeaba como loco, _¿que había sido eso?_ eso era mas radical que los besos comunes que ha visto. Trataba de procesarlo -ahora si- , mas no quería toparse con esa mirada tan inquisitiva y penetrante menos con su penoso sonrojo.

 _Le han dado su primer beso_

—Rei…—Volvió a ser tomado por su nuca, volvió a entrar en pánico.

—Espere…—Reacciono a tiempo y lo detuvo al poner sus manos en el pecho del mayor.—Esto…—trataba de formular una oración coherente, seguía sin aire.—Esto no es correcto…—

Rin se quedo pasmado por un microsegundo, prosiguió sin importarle lo que fuera a decir se volvió a acercar lentamente en busca de otro beso.

—Majestad yo…—Se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus labios, pero no hizo movimiento, no hubo beso. Los cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo que no dudo en responder -por inercia- Esa capa negra los envolvío a la perfeccion.

—Rei…—Su tibio aliento choco con su piel.— _Benimle kal*…_ —Unió su frente al decir esto. Rei le miro analítico a esa frase en el idioma vagamente familiar, pero no lo estudio muy afondo. Rin se dio cuenta de su confusión.—Te diré luego que significa…—Le sonrío para luego deshacer su reconfortare abrazo.

No dijo nada, estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir y no creyó que fuera el momento oportuno. Volteo la cabeza en busca de sus lentes los cuales recogió.

—Supongo que querrás irte a tu casa…—Ni una palabra solo asintió, esto le daba un mal presentimiento.—Te puedes ir pero…—Hizo una pausa con una esperanza en lo que iba a proponer.—Vuelve pronto.— Su esperanza se desvanecía al ver como el sastre se levantaba para ir a la puerta en silencio total, mas su cuerpo se detuvo en el frente de la puerta. Sus hombros se alzaron en un movimiento de tomar oxigeno.

— _Dönecektir*_.—Siguió dandole la espalda para luego salir de la puerta. Dejando al sultán pelirrojo solo, con sus pensamientos. Dejo sus músculos de su espalda descansar, dejando también a su cabeza caer hacia atrás mirando al techo. Sonrío mostrando la hilera de dientes filosos.

Ahora él era quien estaba en shock por las palabras anteriormente dichas, no fue rechazado…por primera vez en su vida poda sentir esa dicha en su pecho que comenzó a florecer. El beso fue un impulso que al principio se sintió dolido de haberlo hecho a la fuerza mas no fue en vano, así que no se arrepiente.

Ese beso fue el mas gratificante y extasiaste de su vida, paso su lengua por sus labios, aun con el recuerdo del sabor ajeno. Quiere mas, mucho mas…

—He hablando tus defensas…—Eso prometía y mucho, ese rezo tenia sus ventajas, solo tenia que seguir.— _Vuelve a mi…_ —Recito al ver la puerta por donde su invitado se había ido, _su Rei_.

 _Entrégate a mi…_

 **EN TANTO.**

Su caminata no fue supervisada, su mente estaban en otro lado, escucho lejanamente unas voces un tanto familiares, no les presto atención o al camino de vuelta, solo sabia que tenia que llegar a su casa. Sin pedirlo o pensarlo llego y estaba adentro, cuando su cerebro volvió a su cuerpo la sangre llego hasta su cabeza, su rostro se calentó hasta enrojecer, fue directo a su cama en donde se tumbo en una postura ladeada, dando la vista a la pared. Al recordar esas historias y esas palabras y ese _beso_ , su corazón volvió a latir -no tan intenso como en el momento- no entendía por que se sentía tan feliz, suspiro. Nunca le paso por su cabeza terminar así, llevar una compostura de tela, luego ser invitado -otra vez- y luego… _ser besado_.

Le ha robado su primer beso

—¿Es real?…—Pregunto a la nada, tocando con sus dedos sus labios pensando que talvez era un sueño, una fantasía frustrada tal vez. Pero esas palabras dichas en el idioma que llego a aprender en los libros le revolvía el estomago…como mariposas.

Al conocerlo sintió algo extraño en su interior, algo muy agradable. Hasta el grado de darle vueltas al asunto, y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron no pudo apartar su vista de esos rubíes, cuando su corazón golpeo frenético al ver el brillo que lo cegó y por ese… _beso_ , lo supo.

" _Todo brillara y será hermoso cuando tu corazón lo encuentre"_ Recito mentalmente las palabras de su hermano, tenia razón.

Después de revivir una y otra vez esa sensación se quedo dormido. En sueños aparejo _él,_ quien le beso, le abrazo y le dijo cosas hermosas que quizás no recordaría en la mañana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Al despertar se preparo para ir al trabajo, salió por la puerta mas que dispuesto, fresco y de buen humor. Algo capto su atención.

—¿Que es esto?—Miro debajo de su puerta un papel entre los huecos de la madera vieja. Lo tomo para analizarlo miro palabras: era una carta. Carta que se dispuso a leer.

 _"Ryugazaki quisiera hablar contigo, ven al parte trasera de las caballerizas, cerca del palacio. Te esperare al anochecer."_

 _T. Sera._

Concluyo la carta y abrió levemente los ojos al leer el remitente. Trago grueso al ver las seriedad y brevedad de la carta, la doblo y guardo en unos de sus cajones de la casa saliendo directo a su trabajo en donde fue bien recibido.

—¿Rei estas bien?—Pregunto su jefe, la capataz.

—Estoy muy bien ¿por que?—Al decir, ya tenia a la jefa cerca, muy cerca de su cara y poso una mano en su frente.

—No tienes fiebre…—La quito dejando aun mas confundido al peliazul.—Estas rojo…—Se alarmo tocando sus mejillas y sentirlas un poco calientes. El sonrojo se agrando mas.

—No-no se que es lo que.—Trato de explicar pero solo tartamudeo.

—¿No será que esta enamorado?—Pregunto sugerente una de las chicas de las ruecas quienes se unieron en el cuchicheo y bromas hacia el pobre chico.

Rápidamente la capataz intervino ordenándoles que volvieran a trabajar y le sugirió al de lente que si se sentía mal podía irse temprano. Él se negó y siguió con su trabajo pues tenia que ganarse el pan y ademas así se distraía de lo que fuera a pasar esa tarde.

 **EN LA TARDE.**

Caminaba en un lado a otro frente a las caballerizas -que no estaban tan lejos del palacio, estaba nervioso y ansioso, ansioso por verlo pues temía que sea demasiado tarde. Quería creer que estaba equivocado en lo que sospechaba. El sol se estaba poniendo y debía de ser hora que llegase.

—Sera san.—Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba quien le llamo suave al verlo tan pensativo.

—Ryugazaki.—La formalidad antes que nada, se enderezo aproximandose al chico de lentes -iguales a los suyos-

—Recibí su carta.—Soltó algo trivial y ameno, para mostrar el mínimo de preocupacion.—¿Querías hablar conmigo?—Era evidente, no lo culpen, no tenia que mas decir.

—Si em…—El pelinegro tampoco sabia por donde comenzar. —Con respecto a tu hermano…—Toco el tema con la mayor delicadeza posible.—Lo siento mucho, él fue un gran compañero de campo y un excelente soldado, mucho mejor que yo incluso.—Recordó sus virtudes esperando algo de reproche de parte de Rei.

—Gracias, Sera san.—Pero no lo hubo, solo recibió una tierna sonrisa en agradecimiento por los comentarios tan amables de su figura de admiración ha madurado tanto. Sera sintió un dolor en su pecho, de lo que se perdía, por ser un idiota.

—También…—aclaro su garganta y busco otros sobre el cual entrego.—Él me dijo que te lo diera cuando fuera el momento.—Las manos contrarias, analizo y agradeció…con un abrazo sorpresivo.

—Graicas Sera…gracias por todo.—Dijo en tono quedo esto ultimo. El mas alto no dudo en responderle el abrazo, se sentía tan mal al recordar por que no puede corresponderle en lo que siente y no poder abrazarle así y estar con él durando el resto de sus vidas.

—También tengo otra noticia que quería compartir contigo…—Lo separo por los hombros delicadamente para verlo. Quien asintió para escucharlo.—He sido ascendido a comandante.—Expreso solemne, la reacción que obtuvo del menor fue de genuina admiración y emoción. Si que era un total imbécil, se maldijo el mas alto.

—Esas son fantásticas noticias, felicidades.—Esa sonrisa, no pida cautivarlo mas.—Parece que no es todo, ¿hay algo mas?—También tenia un sentido para analizarlo todo. No podía mentirle.

—También que gracias eso yo…—Respiro profundo, tratando de sonar normal para lo que iba a decir.— Me casare…—

Si, en efecto era un completo estúpido.

* * *

Palabras en turco

 _Benimle kal* : quedate conmigo  
_

 _Dönecektir*: volvere  
_

aaww par de melosos *w* bueno ya XD preparense pues pienso seguir usando algunas palabras mas en turco, cosas romanticas ewe. Saben, al pirncipio pense en el arabe (yasabeneporlending) pero fue dificil de buscar . asi que mejor trate con el turco, que fue mas legible y es casi lo mismo "se alza de hombros"

Vez sera? por imbecil! . anque me gusta la pareja SeraRei :) amorparaellostambien!(?

Bueno espero le haya gustado y voten si quieren un salseo intenso el proximo cap ewe

en fin, nos vemos el proximo fin :)

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

LO SIENTO! lo siento mucho por el retraso! pero es que pasaron un monton de cosas y mas el bloqueo mental me inpidio escribir como Dross mandaT.T (? ojala esten ahi y no los haya defraudado D: una vez mas disculpenme y aqui esta su capi :,D

Adevertencia: lime o soft-lemon en disculpa :)

Sin mas que decir

A LEER

* * *

Un par de ojos rosas miraron desde la puerta al que ahí estaba sentado, perdido en su mundo de mundanas fantasías al mirar un objeto en su mano que no distinguía.

—Rin chan.—Llamo lento, no parecía querer hacer caso y seguir mirando el objeto en mano. Respiro.—¿Vas ha hacerlo?—Por fin logro una reacción.

—¿De que hablas?—Cuestiono aun sin quitar la vista de la gema en su mano.

—¿Vas a …?— Dijo a medias para enfrentar lo que fuese al lanzar tremenda bomba.

El pelirrojo solo lo volteo a ver por unos segundos, sin decir o contestar nada. Solo suspirar al cerrar sus ojos y apretar la gema en su mano. Sonrío.

—Creo que ya lo sabes…—Se levanto con un porte y aura que atemorizo al chico de melena dorada. —Cuando decido algo es imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión…—A paso lento camino hacia su gran ventanal.

El corazón del danzante latió en miedo y ansiedad, de lo que fuera a pasar, temía por el amigo que había hecho, verlo destrozado. Recordó en la noche de fiesta cuando ese soldado no le reconoció, su cara se ensombreció y parecía apunto de romperse, no se hacia a la idea de verlo en verdad …con el corazón roto.

—Rei…—La voz del sultán le hizo volver la cabeza, su mirada clavada en algún punto del cielo. Se retiro dejándolo nuevamente solo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Parpadeo perplejo, lleno su pecho con aire para luego soltarlo en un suspirar pesado y sorprendido.

—Eso…—Volvió a paladear, ¿por que sentía que le picaban los ojos?—Eso es maravilloso! Son grandes noticias.—No sentía felicidad en lo absoluto, mas se estaba forzando.

—Lo se.—El mas lato hizo una mueca que trato de hacerla una sonrisa, esto preocupo a Rei.

—¿Que sucede?—Pregunto con inocencia -y dolor-.—No suenas muy emocionado al respecto…—"Como si estuvieras triste" Pensó para el mismo.

—No sucede nada, es que…—Se froto la nuca en incomodada y al verse acorralado.—Me tomo de sorpresa.—"Igual que a ti" pensó también.—Es la hija uno de los generales, dijo que si me casaba con ella podría subir a mayor rango.—Explico en un intento de salvarse ante los ojos violáceos.

—¿No…la amas?—

—Me agrada.—Confeso.—La conocí en seguida y creo que también le agrado.—Arrastro cada palabra en una entonación tan macabramente tranquila. Reflexiono.—Y quisiera saber si…—Se mordico la lengua.—¿Te gustaría ser nuestro testigo?—

Rei, trago grueso en un intento de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, abrió los ojos y asintió levemente.

—Seria un gran honor.—Sonrío lo mas sincero que pudo. Lo que lo tomo de sorpresa fue que el mayor se encontraba ahora rodeándolo con sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse.—¿Sera?—Lo llamo, no hubo respuesta, a como pudo correspondió poco a poco su abrazo. Entonces su mente brillo ante una idea que le hizo volver a sonrojarse.—Tanadori…—Cerro los ojos fuertemente, en espera de la reacción del soldado -futuro comandante-.

Este ahogo un sollozo, su nombre se escuchaba sublime en los labios de su amor prohibido y platónico, mas que comprobado al cien por ciento. Hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada desde un principio, tomarlo en el momento y fugarze y desposarse en secreto. Pero el destino es cruel y caprichoso, tiene la oportunidad de ser alguien que siempre quiso desde que se enlisto y ahora sufría, ademas la mirada que el menor de los hermanos Ryugazaki le dio a entender una cosa: llego tarde… ya había sido robado.

—Rei…—El también -con sonrojo- se atrevió a decir su nombre. Para ambos era algo tan tabú el decirse en su nombre de pila. Cosa de niños. Con claro dolor se separo del menor quien lo miraba con asombro y ¿orgullo?.—Aunque tomamos camino totalmente separados quiero que sepas…—Tomo aire.—…que siempre seras parte de mi…—Sus cejas se curvearon en una expresión de melancolía. Rei ladeo la cabeza en comprensión.

—Tanadori yo…—Apreto los labios.—Sin importar cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare.—Sonrío con sinceridad, por primera vez en toda la noche.

Ambos no tuvieron mas que decir, ni la despedida era necesaria, con una sonrisa les bastaba pues habían dicho suficiente.

Por el lado de Sera, el corazón se le oprimía, pues su osada memoria le volvía a recordar cada momento de esa conversación, trataba de hallar algo que pudiera reconfortarlo, sin éxito. El amor entre ambos, empezó cual semilla, que comenzó a crecer conviertiendose en una planta con un capullo a punto de florecer, esta se detuvo por un tiempo, esperando a mostrar la belleza que guardaba. Mas las cosas tomaron un giro y ese capullo se vio opacado con un nuevo brote, uno que creció en seguida con soberanía y fervor. Pero era mejor dejar a la planta vieja morir, pues ya no había nada que hacer, ademas si quería que ambos no sufrieran tendrían que soltar ese amor, antes que ambos salieran lastimados. Era lo mejor.

"Yo también te apoyo en tus decisiones Rei…"Medito" Pero si él se atreve a lastimarte, sin importar cuan poderoso sea, no se lo perdonare…" Se prometio a si mismo al voltear la vista ver el espacio vacío…tan desolado.

Con Rei.

Era un sentimiento algo extraño, no sentía ni dolor, rencor, ira o celos. Tampoco era depresión, era como indiferencia, por un breve momento sintió algo que lo partio espiritualmente, pero luego pareció recuperarse. ¿Por que?

—Joven.—Una voz algo gruesa sono asus espaldas.—No debería de estar aquí tan noche.—Explico el guardia con seriedad.

—Lo siento yo..—

—¿El hermano Ryugazaki?—Ambos voltearon las vistas a un costado, el guardia reconoció al su capitán y se puso en firme.—Oye, deja al chico el tiene derecho a estar aquí.—Mikoshiba se cruzo de brazos mirando con severidad. Para Rei esto le supo mal, ser reconocido por el triunfo de su hermano.

—Disculpe, vine a ver a un amigo. Pero ya me retiro.—Agacho levemente la cabeza y antes que ambos dijeran algo una tercera voz los interrumpió.

—¿Y adonde crees que vas?—Dijo con tono demandante y socarrón. Pego un respingo pues ya sabia quien era.

—Matsouka sama.—Ambos militares saludaron con respeto.

—¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas?— Ignoro al saludo y fijo su atención en la espalda del chico de lentes, ¿por que esquivaba?

En ese momento Rei por fin volteo a punto de contestar entonces vio a un chico de cabellos oscuros que venia hacia esta dirección pero se detuvo escondiéndose detrás del poste de las caballerizas. Al ver la ventaja de que sus superiores y sultán estaban de espaldas le indico al chico de cabello azul con una seña con su dedo indice que guardara silencio -él tampoco debería de estar por ahí a esas horas.-

—Vine por unos asuntos, pero no se preocupe ya me estoy retirando— Miro por encima disimuladamente a donde Sera se movía para no ser pillado, era algo cómico y trataba de contener la risilla.

—Tu no iras a ningún lado.—Esta no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Todos -incluyendo al que se escabullia- se quedaron de piedra.—Vamos.—

—Emm…— Intento replicar pero al ver esos ojos que ardían haciendo resaltar el rojo escarlata se guardo sus palabras y avanzo detrás del pelirrojo con cabeza gacha y el corazón bombeante.

Los tres espectadores se retiraron. Uno se escabullía por las sombras preguntándose por el destino del menor.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos durante el trayecto, hasta se podía escuchar claramente como el peliazul paso saliva. Uno estaba ansioso y molesto, el contrario estaba algo aturdido y nervioso, pues el sultán era al ultima al que quería ver.

—Pasa—De un momento a toro llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y estaba abierta para dejarlo entrar.

Con titubeos entro pasando al lado de su soberano, podía sentir un aura extraña rodearlo. Se pregunto por que estaba tan molesto. Cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta volteo para lanzar la incógnita.

—Majestad, Pasa ¡alg-mm!—No termino su oración pues los labios eran callados por unos demandantes y ¿desesperados?, los brazos le regodearon la cintura acercándolos mas. Con poco de conciencia ante las sensaciones logro parar el beso.—¡Majestad!…¿Que le sucede?—

—No volviste…—Solto jadeante.

—¿Eh?—

—Prometiste que volverías, te espere toda la tarde y resulta…—Se miraron directo a los ojos.—Que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo..—El cuerpo bajo el suyo trato de alejarse, esto lo hizo enfadar mas.

—Sultan yo…dejeme explicarle.—Pidió entre su forcejeo, era en vano no le iba a soltar. El silencio le dio la afirmativa.—Tenia trabajo y entonces fui citado aquí por un amigo que tenia algo para mi…—Su mirada de miedo se ensombreció al recordar.

—Sera…—Chasqueo su lengua.

—¿Como lo…?—Desistió al ver esos ojos arder en furia al mirarlo.—El me dijo algo y solo eso, mas nos quedamos charlando un rato. Es todo.—No se percato de que el agarre se había aflojado y la tensión había disminuido entre ambos.

"El te dijo algo para que estés así…lo vi" Pensó, pues si estuvo en un momento en que ellos estaban abrazados, primero los celos le invadieron y entonces volvió a ver esa expresión de dolor en el rostro del sastre, como si fuese una despedida. Y ahora lo confirma al ver nuevamente los ojos amatistas siendo opacados por el brillo de las lagrimas acumuladas.

Él seria incapaz de hacerle daño

—No llores…—

—Yo no…—Nuevamente una mano se poso su mejilla y la primera lagrima cayo. Ya no puede aguantar esto.—Duele…—

—Lo se…—Y vaya que lo sabe. Ambos comparten un mismo dolor, Rin también lo conoció.

—Rin…perdoname…—Sin aviso alguno se lanzo a sus brazos para estrecharse mutuamente. Un apoyo.

—Todo esta bien…—El sultán sentía el picar de sus ojos al sentir ese sollozo en su hombro. Tomo de sus hombro para verlo, esos ojos violetas junto a ese sonrojo.—Rei…—

En la oscuridad y el fulgor del azul y tintes anaranjados del fuego bañandolos a ambos, volvieron a unir sus labios. Y esos besos se volvieron un recorrido por la piel del menor haciendolo suspirar y sentirse…raro.

Trataba de procesar palabra coherente pero solo atinaba a decir el nombre de su sultán, escuharlo decir su nombre así hacia que algo en su interior se encendiese. Siguió con su tarea de explorar los lugares de su cuerpo, tanteando terreno y descubriendo los puntos sensibles, tentado a morder y marca ese terreno. El calor le inundaba y se despojo de sus prendas superiores y estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo con las del peliazul junto con esa gafas.

Pronto ese suspirar se convirtió en jadeo, temblaba ante aquellos toques que pensó jamas tener y la situación en la que se encontraba le causaba temor, temor de no saber mucho al respecto de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ahora estaban ambos despojados de ropa alguna, su respiración estaba agitada y no quería darse el lujo de admirar el cuerpo del mayor -estas altura ya debía de parecer un tomate-.

—Eres hermoso…—Escucho ese halago que dudo en creer, pero eso no le impidió incrementar el sonrojo -si es que se podía mas-. Era sincero y sin ironía en lo absoluto.

Solo pudo responder con un beso apasionado y húmedo, aferrando al cuello del pelirrojo, completamente apenado. La hora se aproximaba, su unión.

El dolor fue lo primero que experimento al sentirse invadido, dolor que no tardo en convertirse en costumbre y placer. Esto lo que debía de sentirse ser desvirgado de una forma totalmente nueva. Las lagrimas que antes eran de tristeza y dolor se han transformado en placer y gozo.

Nadie podía negarlo del gozo carnal, esto iba mas allá de cualquier deseo morboso y lujurioso, eran tan igual o mejor que el besar a SU Rei. Era suyo, únicamente. La lujuria y deseo fueron sustituidos por el romance y amor

—Ri-Rin…—Gimió desde su poción en el lecho.—Esto- Ah!—

—Tranquilo.—susurro al besarle la frente. Aun era temprano para moverse movía.—Esto muy natural, pronto se sentirá bien.—

¿Cuanto mas hemos de esperar para uno ser?

Ambos dejaron de hablar, el movimiento comenzó y algo en el interior de Rei le hizo gritar y arquease, no de dolor sino en total éxtasis. Se sentía tan bien y con sus gemidos daba a entender que lo disfrutaba. El calor se convirtió en llamas que los envolvió a ambos, consumiendolos en sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, únicas y hermosas.

 _"Conozco ese dolor que hay en ti…"_  
 _"conozco esa soledad"_

Sentía una extraña sensación en su vientre un hormigueo, significa algo…algo se aproxima. Rin quería llevarlo e ese punto sin retorno, ese donde las pasiones se cumplían y culminaban de la forma mas increíble y satisfactoria.

 _"…permiteme sanarte…"_

—Rei…—El también sentía el final, quiera que fuese especial.

 _"Dejame…"_

—¡Rin!—Sus manos se entrelazaron al sentir su climax, y y un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir una calidez extraña en su interior. Perdido en ese mundo desconocido de la lujuria sintió otro calor en su pecho y era un abrazo protector por parte del mayor que no dudo en responder.

 _"Hacer que olvides"_

Con respiraciones irregulares ambos cayeron en el sueño y el sultán aun dormido no lo soltaba, sentía que si lo hacia su Rei se iría al amanecer.

 **No lo iba a permitir.**

* * *

Y que les parecio? perdon por no hacerlo mas explicito, yoqueriaqueasifuera pero ya saben el raiting y todo eso. Una vez mas perdonenme por haber tardado les traere el capitulo muy pronto, espero les haya gustado mi intento de lemon esta hecho con cariño para ustedes ;) Dejenme su review para saber que estan conmigo okno .-. **  
**

En fin

See you next time!


End file.
